Au fil du temps
by Cookie D. Louise
Summary: Une famille. Une séparation. De nouveau amis. De nouvelles joies, de nouvelles peines. Venez découvrir la vie de Louise et ses frères, une nouvelle vie qu'ils essayeront de reconstruire, au fil du temps.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! C'est Lou-chan qui vous parle !

Bien. C'est une nouvelle année qui commence, pleine de bonheur, d'amour, et de lecture pour vous, je l'espère !

En ce qui me concerne, j'ai pris des résolution : je suis déterminée à bosser et à écrire à fond (on raconte que se couper les cheveux, pour ne plus qu'ils gênent, aide à se concentrer... Nous verrons bien) ! Donc voilà ma première histoire de 2014.

Sur ce, enjoy !

Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Oda-sama, Louise m'appartient.

* * *

Prologue :

Un nouveau couché de soleil commençait, colorant le ciel de divers tons, tous aussi splendides les uns que les autres. Du rose puis du orange, quelque fois du turquoise pour finalement laisser place aux bleus les plus mystérieux. Plus le ciel ressemblant à une carte postale s'assombrissait, plus les bruits du jours se transformaient en silence nocturne : les oiseau se taisaient, les cigales ne chantaient plus, la légère brise du soir soufflait, faisant onduler gracieusement les arbres.

Le silence aurait pu être complet sans ce son léger venant le briser. Une douce mélodie émanait d'une maison, au milieu de cette nuit. Plus particulièrement d'une jeune aux longs cheveux châtains, adossée à son balcon, ses yeux noisettes lumineux regardant le soleil s'endormir. Cet air était triste. Pourtant, la jeune fille le chantait avec un sourire d'une grande tendresse, le rendant lui-même plus beau, plus mélancolique, éloignant la tristesse.

Les yeux mi-clos, elle termina sa chanson. Petit à petit, le silence se fut. On entendait plus que la légère briser souffler et la respiration régulière de la jeune fille.

Ce moment de communication parfaite entre l'Homme et Dame Nature fut soudainement interrompu par l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage.

Un beau jeune homme sortant de la douche entrant dans la chambre. Ses cheveux bruns ondulaient. Des perles d'eaux coulaient sur son visage, traçant les courbes de celui-ci, passant par son grand front, puis son nez, ses joues remplis de multiple taches de rousseurs, s'arrêtant enfin à son menton, pour enfin venir couler dans son cou.

La « vision de bonheur », vêtue simplement d'un short et d'une serviette blanche sur les épaules, s'approcha de la jeune fille qui, visiblement, ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il entre.

- On ne t'as jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? fit-elle le regard blasé avant de se retourner.

- Je fais ce que je veux.

- Non, justement ! C'est ma chambre, ici ! Alors respecte l'intimité féminine de ta jeune sœur, au moins une fois dans ta vie, crétin.

- Une fille ? Où vois-tu une fille dans les environs ? répondit-il, une sourire moqueur aux lèvres, faisant comme une visière avec sa main.

Pour toute réponse, la fillette lui colla un poing en plein milieu du crâne (un endroit bien stratégique, vous comprenez ?)

- J-je plaisantais, Louise… balbutia le garçon à terre, une belle bosse lui poussant sur la tête.

Ladite Louise releva son frère, lui prouvant ainsi que sa plaisanterie puérile était pardonnée.

- …à cause de toi, Ace, j'ai raté la moitié du couché de soleil !

- Tu regardes ça, toi ? C'est bon pour les jolies filles, de faire ce genre de truc. Tu sais, des trucs de princesses : parlez comme une cruche à des oiseaux, chanter aux coucher de sol-

- Tu la ferme !

La jeune fille boudait, en gonflant ses joues rebondies et en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bah, répondit Ace, tu le verras demain. Boude pas !

Devant la petite mine triste de sa sœur, Ace ébouriffa les cheveux clairs de Louise avec un grand sourire, dont lui seul à le secret. Sous cette marque de tendresse, la brunette se mit à rire.

- Ah, eh bien, fit une voix masculine derrière eux. Je vois que vous vous amusez bien sans moi, ça fait plaisir !

Louise et Ace se retournèrent brusquement, la jeune fille un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Luffy-nii !

- Oui, c'est bien moi.

- Reste pas devant la porte, petit frère. Louise t'accepte sur son balcon avec grand plaisir, comme elle l'a fait pour moi !

- Aaace… continu comme ça et tu finiras la nuit dehors~

Ne pouvant rivaliser avec la force brute de sa sœur, Ace se tu.

La fratrie réunie, le silence se fut. Chacun voulait admirer la beauté de la nuit avant d'aller dormir. Une brise légère s'éleva dans le silence, faisant frissonner la jeune fille aux petites épaules dénudées. Ce frisson, presque désagréable, lui parcouru tout le corps, la faisant éternuer quelques minutes plus tard.

- À tes souhaits, dit Luffy en enlevant son gilet pour le mettre sur sa sœur.

- Merci…ah ! Non, garde-le, on va r-

- Tu regardais souvent les couchés de soleil, quand on vivait avec maman ? la coupa Ace, les yeux rivés sur le ciel qui noircissait.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, la petite brune répondit.

- Depuis que Sabo-nii m'en a montré un, quand on était petits.

En entendant ce nom plus que familier, ses deux frères se regardèrent.

- Sabo, hein… marmonna Luffy, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

- Oui ! Quand on était petits et qu'on vivait encore avec maman et papa, Sabo m'amenait sur le toit et me faisait regarder les couchers de soleil, puis les étoiles !

- Tous les soirs ?! fit Ace, visiblement indigné.

- Heu…oui ?

- Même en hiver ?!

- …Ace.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Quel inconscient, lui alors !

- Parle pour toi !

Luffy leur coupa leur dispute.

- Et d'ici, tu le vois bien le soleil ?

- Oui, bien sur ! Dans la maison de maman, si je le regardais de ma chambre ou de celle de Sabo-nii, il était caché par le sapin. Mais, maintenant, on le voit parfaitement bien c'est chouette ! Je suis contente d'être partie de la maison avec vous, les garçons !

En entendant cette phrase, un sentiment de bonheur intense et de soulagement envahi les cœurs des deux garçons, eux qui étaient en proies aux doutes les plus horribles, pendant une si long moment. Leur départ était-il si bien, finalement ? Et, amener leur précieuse petite sœur si fragile, était-ce une si bonne idée ?

La brise, toujours présente, faisait doucement flotter les cheveux bruns des trois adolescents. Ces trois enfants reliés par le sang, ayant le même passé tragique, prenant des chemins différents pour forger leur propre futur…

L'horloge de la chambre de Louise retentit. Ace s'étira, Luffy bâilla et Louise se frotta les yeux.

- Bon, aller les mioches, au lit. Dans trois jours, on reprend les cours dans un nouveau lycée.

- Aah ! Parle pas de malheur, renchéri Louise.

- J'espère qu'ils ont des distributeurs à viande, remarqua inutilement Luffy.

- Je ne crois pas, non…

- En tout cas, ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire vos bentos tous les jours, vous deux ! Sachez que, moi aussi, j'ai grand mal à me lever, le matin ! Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis le plus grand que je dois tout faire.

- Oui, oui, passionnant. Bon, maintenant vous deux, sortez de ma chambre, je veux dormir !

En disant cela, la brunette poussa ses frères vers la sortie, contre leur gré.

- Naaan ! Louise, je veux dormir avec toi !

- Quoi ?!

- Luffy, pousse toi ! C'est moi qui dors avec elle !

- Mais vous avez quel âge, vous deux ?! Vous êtes assez grands pour dormir seuls, que je sache ! Alors maintenant… DEHORS !

Gênée par trop d'amour d'un coup, la petite tsundere claqua la porte aux nez de ses frères, trop protecteurs à son goût.

- Aaace… Louise nous a encore mit à la pooorte ! pleurnicha le plus jeune des deux frères.

- Je sais, Luffy, je sais. Tu devras t'y faire…

- Toi aussi, elle t'a jeté dehors, je te signal…

- …oui, mais dans ses yeux, je voyais bien qu'elle s'en voulait. Elle voulait te faire croire qu'elle ne me préférait pas à toi, alors que… C'est ainsi qu'Ace parti dans un monologue sans queue ni tête.

- …bon, je vais me brosser les dents, tu me donnes mal au crâne.

- Louise, tu es absolument subl- …Luffy ?

Ace, remarquant qu'il était seul et que personne n'écoutait son discours, regagna sa chambre en boudant.

La nuit était maintenant complètement tombée. Dans la maison du petit trio régnait en maître le silence, laissant les adolescents en proies aux rêves les plus fous. Ils ne veulent plus penser au passé. A quoi cela sert de penser au présent ? Ils préfèrent le vivre. Ils pensent donc au futur, leur avenir. La rentrée, les nouveaux amis, leur nouvelle vie. Ils veulent repartir à zéro, réécrire leur histoire, au fil du temps.

* * *

Voili voilou ! En espérant que vous avez aimé ce début d'histoire et que vous voulez lire la suite... Bonne année~

Lou-chan.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! C'est Lou-chan qui vous parle !

Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fanfic'. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Sur ce, enjoy !

Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Oda-sama, l'image de couverture ne m'appartient pas non plus. Seul Louise et Alice m'appartiennent.

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

En ce début de journée de printemps, le quartier de L'Ile de Dawn, petit quartier du village d'East Blue, non loin de la ville de Shinsekai, est encore bien silencieux. Le soleil timide venait à peine de pointer le bout de son nez pour réchauffer l'atmosphère. Au top départ de l'astre du jour, les oiseaux et autres insectes bruyants, au starting-block, se lancèrent dans leur concert matinal quotidien.

Bref, à part ce petit opéra naturel, tout était calme ! …ou presque.

- Louise, accélère ! lança un brun aux taches de rousseurs séduisantes, la cravate à moitié nouée et une tartine dans la bouche.

- Mais je ne peux pas ! Je mange ma tartine ! Et si je mange en courant, je vais être ballonnée ! …en plus, je ne peux même pas savourer !

- Eh bah, mange la en arrivant !

- Mais tu m'as dis en partant qu'on aurait pas le temps !

- Eh bien tu n'avais qu'à le prendre avant !

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est à cause d-

Pendant qu'ils couraient, une masse presque endormie sous le bras de Ace remua :

- Arrêter de hurler… marmonna Luffy.

- La ferme, Luffy-nii ! rétorqua la brunette à bout de souffle, mais quand même assez énergique pour frapper son aîné à la tête. Sous le coup, le garçon portant son éternel chapeau de paille gémit.

- Si on est à la bourre, c'est de ta faute, Luffy ! Tu n'avais qu'à te lever plus tôt !

- A cause de toi, j'ai raté le repas le plus important de la journée !

- …ce n'est pas ça, le problème, Louise. Je te rappel, au cas où tu l'aurait oublié, que c'est notre premier jour d'école, ici ! Et que si on arrive en retard, ça la fout mal…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai !

Le plus grand des trois soupire.

- Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, ic- AH !

- Quoi ?

- …j'ai oublier de prendre mon déjeuné…

Louise rit devant son étourdi de frère et brandit trois bentos bien complet.

- Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, disais-tu ? dit-elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, Ace marmonna un « merci », les joues légèrement rouge.

C'est ainsi que, après avoir bien couru, la petite famille arriva devant le lycée Loguetown. Un lycée au niveau moyen, sans grande histoire. Il était composé de trois grands bâtiments de quatre étages, eux-mêmes entourés d'un parc.

- C'est…vert ? fit remarqué Louise.

- Merveilleux, répondu Ace qui remettait droite sa cravate, puis celle de Luffy, à moitié endormi. Bon. Je vous accompagne, tous les deux. Toi Louise, au niveau seconde et toi, Luffy, au niveau première.

- D'accoooord…

- Réveille-toi un peu, vieux singe !

La cloche sonna. Les élèves encore dans la cours regagnèrent leurs classes respectives en attendant leur professeur.

Le trio se mit donc en route vers le premier bâtiment et montèrent au premier étage, étage destiné aux classes de seconde. Louise vérifia une dernière fois le papier où le nom de sa classe était noté, pour être sur de ne pas s'être tromper.

- C'est la seconde B…

- Tiens, c'est celle là, dis Luffy en pointant une classe du doigt. En effet, c'était bien la sienne. La deuxième classe du premier étage.

- B-bon… eh bien, merci les garçons. A plus tard.

Louise avança, crispée vers sa classe. Derrière elle, ses frères, peu rassurés la regardaient.

- Louise ! cria d'un coup Luffy. On se voit au déjeuné !

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, sœurette. On t'aidera, si ça ne va pas. Tache de ne pas tomber sur l'estrade pendant ta présentation~

- Tch. Espèce d'imbécile de frère !

- Je sais~

Les deux garçons partirent donc, le sourire aux lèvres, rassurés que leur sœur soir maintenant entre de bonnes mains, bien que sans eux.

« B-bon… pensa Louise. Maintenant, il ne s'agit plus de rire. Je dois faire bonne impression devant les autres élèves ! » La petite chercha une vitre où se regarder un instant. Devant celle-ci, elle arrangea ses cheveux lisses, enleva les plis en trop de sa jupe, remit en place sa cravate et le ruban à son poignet gauche. « Voilà ! »

- Mlle Cookie D. Louise ?

- O-oui ?!

Ladite Louise se retourna et vit devant elle une femme magnifique aux cheveux noirs et aux doux yeux bleus. Elle était également grande, digne d'être un grand mannequin du pays. La femme afficha un splendide sourire qui laissa la petite lycéenne sans voix.

- Bonjour ! Je suis Mme Nico, ton professeur d'histoire et professeur principal.

- Ah, oui. Bonjour…

- Si tu veux bien me suivre, je vais te présenter au reste de la classe !

« L'heure de vérité ! », pensa la brunette en franchissant la porte de la classe.

- Chers élèves, voici l'élève transférée dont nous vous avons parlé. Elle arrive d'une ville lointaine avec ses deux frères qui eux aussi étudient dans notre établissement. C'est bien ça ?

- O-oui. …je suis Cookie D. Louise et j'habite dans le quartier d'East Blue avec mes deux frères. J'adore tous se qui est sucré et je déteste les films d'horreurs. J'espère m'intégrer dans votre classe le plus vite possible !

Louise se baissa subitement après son discours, rouge comme une pivoine « C'était quoi ça ?! J'ai carrément bâclé ma présentation ! Voyons le côté positif : au moins, je ne me suis pas cassé la figure sur l'estrade comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire… Raah, c'était nuul ! J-» Avant de pouvoir continuer ses pensées inutiles, Louise fut interrompu par les élèves qui l'applaudissaient, signe de bienvenu, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Elle est trop mignonne ! Fit une élève

- Tu as vu comme elle est petite ? Je n'ai jamais vu ça… C'est chou~ fit un autre à son voisin.

- Bien, bien, coupa le professeur. Merci Louise. Vas donc t'assoir à la table vide, près de celle d'Alice, juste ici.

Mme Nico pointait une table vide près de la fenêtre, à côté de celle d'une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus. Le professeur lui demanda immédiatement si elle accepterait d'aider la petite nouvelle à s'adapter, pour les prochains jours. La blonde accepta tout de suite, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Pour suivre le cours, les deux filles rapprochèrent donc leurs tables.

- Enchanté ! Moi, c'est Alice Bluebell, chuchota Alice.

- Louise. Enchanté aussi !

Parler avec Alice était vraiment chose aisée, pour Louise. Elle était très gentil, et, qui plus est, très jolie. Des mèches de cheveux courts, blonds et ondulés entouraient son visage rond. De grands yeux, d'un bleu magnifique, regardaient la petite brune avec gaietés, entourés de longs cils légèrement maquillés. Elle ne devait pas être aussi grande que le professeur, mais dépassait largement Louise, comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs…

- Dis moi, Alice… Les professeurs sont tous comme ça, ici ? dit Louise en pointant Mme Nico de son crayon.

- Comment ça ?

- Je veux dire… Est-ce qu'ils sont tous si beaux que ça ?!

- Haha, non pas tous ! Mme Nico fait exception à la règle, c'est tout. Mais, il est vrai que trouver une professeur aussi belle est bien difficile !

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rire, avant d'être réprimandé par leur splendide professeur pour avoir parlé un peu trop fort. « Si elle savait de quoi on parlait, elle ne dirait surement rien~ »

La cloche retentit, annonçant la fin du premier cours. Alice se leva et demanda à Louise de la suivre, lui disant vouloir lui présenter un de ses précieux amis. Le fameux ami était placé au premier rang. Lequel était-ce ?

- Chopper, vient par là ! dit la blonde.

- Hm ?

Un garçon minuscule se retourna, ses grands yeux marron ouverts. Il était coiffé d'un casque bleu (« je ne savais pas que la mode était aux casques, ici… », se dit Louise) qui recouvrait une partie de ses épais cheveux bruns. Le petit garçon s'avança vert elles, tout sourire.

- Salut ! Je me nomme Tony Tony Chopper ! Appel moi juste Chopper !

- Choppie, pour les intimes…~

Louise se mit à rire. Sa classe lui plaisait bien : pas de tension à première vu, une première amie vraiment adorable et… la « mignontitude », comme elle le dit si bien, incarnée dans un jeune garçon. C'est bien vrai, on avait rarement vu plus mignon !

- Eh, regardez tous, cria un garçon dans la classe. Louise est plus petite que Chopper !

La classe entière se retourna vers la nouvelle et le silence se fut. Chopper tilta quelques secondes plus tard.

- Ah ! Mais c'est vrai, ça ! C'est la première fois que je vois ça !

- Je ne suis PAS PETITE ! Louise se fâcha tout rouge d'un seul coup, se qui mit un malaise dans la classe. « Oups…vite ! Se rattraper ! » Je suis juste…en dessous de la moyenne…

- …Aaw, elle est trop choou~ Fit une des filles de la classe.

Bientôt, toutes les filles de la classe s'agglutinaient en masse autour de la petite nouvelle, toujours aussi gênée. Les filles furent bientôt rejointes par les garçons de la classe, qui commencèrent eux aussi à poser des questions comme « d'où tu viens ? », « comment ils sont, tes frères ? », « tu restes ici combien de temps ? ». Ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, Louise commença à paniquer. Trop d'amour d'un coup, sans doute…

- Bien. Tout le monde s'assoie et ferme sa grande bouche, maintenant.

Un nouveau professeur venait d'entrer. D'après l'emploie du temps posé sur la table d'un élève, il s'agit du professeur de SVT, Mr Trafalgar. Un homme de plus d'un mettre 90, la peau légèrement foncée, des yeux gris cernés et une sorte de chapeau blanc aux quelques taches brunes. « Décidément, tout le monde a quelque chose sur la tête, dans se bahut. »

- Regagnez vos places, dit le professeur en avançant vers son bureau.

- Eh, Alice…je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Mme Nico de belle, ici !

- Eh bien… c'est encore une exception~ dit Alice, les yeux en cœur en regardant le professeur.

Avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, Louise remarqua que les yeux des filles de la classée étaient semblables à ceux d'Alice. « …j-je vois. Le genre de type distant à avoir un fan-club…bah, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas si mal. »

Puis, le cours commença. Puis un autre. Et un suivant. Enfin, vint la pause déjeunée tant attendue, là où la petite nouvelle pourrait retrouver ses frères.

- Tu manges avec nous, Louise ? dit Chopper derrière elle, une boite à bento dans les mains.

- Eh bien…

- On voudrait te présenter des amis à nous, notre petit groupe, quoi ! Tu verras tes frères après, promis.

- … Bon, eh bien pourquoi pas !

Louise rattrapa ses deux nouveaux amis avant de se s'élancer dans le parc, vers ce fameux groupe d'amis qui provoquera ses joies, ses peines…tout.

* * *

Le chapitre 1, mes amis ! Le chapitre 1 ! On avance, mine de rien...

Si vous avez aimé, une petite review constructive est toujours la bienvenue ! Bon, à bientôt !

Lou-chan.


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! C'est Lou-chan qui vous parle !

Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser. Eh oui, comme certain (plutôt certaine) on pu le remarquer, très justement d'ailleurs, je suis SUPER EN RETARD. Mais bon, en même temps, avec la montagne de devoir que j'ai, je n'arrive même plus à accéder à mon ordinateur, rien que pour voir mes mails, c'est pour vous dire ! Bref, vous l'aurez deviner, c'est la dèche, en ce moment, mes amis...

Ensuite, je voudrais remercier la Vague folle (ma petite Ushi-chan :o), et Néa-chan (boudiou?), pour leur reviews justes magiques, et le soutient permanent qu'elles m'apportent. Merci, vous êtes trop chou !

Pour finir...eh bien, la présentation habituelle, que voulez-vous ! Je suis (enfin) arrivée au chapitre 2, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, les n'amis !

Sur ce, enjoy !

Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Oda-sama. Seul Louise et Alice m'appartiennent.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Il était maintenant midi, heure à laquelle tous les estomacs vides grondes, mécontents. Chaque élèves du lycée rejoignent leur groupe d'amis, mangent dans le parc, se livrent à toutes sortent d'activités, discutent de chose et d'autre… Sans doute le meilleur moment de la journée pour tous.

- Dites, c'était quoi ce bruit de dromadaire à l'agonie ? dit Alice n'ayant jamais entendu ce bruit auparavant.

- …c'est pas un dromadaire, c'est mon estomac ! répondit Louise, en faisant un jet de cheveux pour cacher sa gêne.

- Eh bah dis donc… qu'est-ce qu'il fait du bruit, ton estomac, ajouta Chopper en pleine admiration.

- Oui, bah…crotte.

- Quelle répartie, Louise ça fait plaisir à voir. Ah ! Regarde, les voilà !

Tout en parlant, Alice pointait du doigt un petit groupe de trois personnes, tous assis à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Louise les regarda un moment avant de s'avancer, un peu nerveuse de ce que la première impression donnera. « Aller, pas de panique. S'ils sont amis avec Alice et Chopper, ils ne doivent pas être bien m-»

- Ça alors ! Louise ?! fit une voix plus que familière juste devant la brune.

- L-Luffy-nii ?!

- Ah. Vous vous connaissez ? dit une jolie rousse en se levant.

- Shishishi ! C'est ma petite sœur !

- Quoi ?!

Cette réflexion avait provoqué l'euphorie du petit groupe. Le hasard fait vraiment bien les choses et, il se trouve que le groupe d'amis que Louise vient de rejoindre est aussi le nouveau cercle d'amis de son frère. Au fin fond d'elle même, la petite brune était rassurée. Au moins, elle ne serait pas éloignée Luffy en dehors des heures de cours. Et Ace ? Où était-il ?

- Viens, on va te présenter tout le monde ! Alice avait à peine prononcé sa phrase qu'elle attirait déjà sa nouvelle amie vers la petite clique.

Elle la présenta d'abord à la jolie rousse de tout à l'heure. Une jeune fille de l'âge de Luffy aux sublimes cheveux roux et aux grands yeux marron malicieux répondant au prénom de Nami. Cette Nami avait une fine silhouette, presque aussi grande que Luffy. À son poignet, Louise remarqua une étrange montre et un splendide bracelet en or. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette fille était vraiment très jolie.

- Ravie de faire ta connaissance, petite sœur de Luffy ! Louise, c'est ça ? Franchement, je me demande comment tu fais pour le supporter depuis tout ce temps…

- Surement parce qu'elle lui ressemble ? commenta Chopper, tout sourire.

- Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter de cette façon !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi être comme moi est une insulte…

- Devine un peu, chapeau de paille, qu'on t'applaudisse…

Le garçon qui venait de prendre la parole était également dans la classe de Luffy. Usopp. Un garçon aussi maigrichon que lui, soit disant passant. Il avait la peau légèrement bronzée, des cheveux noirs bien épais assortis à ses yeux mais aussi, et surtout, le nez le plus long que Louise ait vu. Il était vraiment très long… Ce qui attisa la curiosité de la jeune fille. Elle s'approcha de lui sans arrêter de le fixé des yeux, leva son doigt vers son long nez et…pressa son doigt sur celui-ci, pour qu'il se plie et revienne à sa place en s'agitant et faisant un bruit pour le moins étrange : « Bouiiing ! ». Amusée, la jeune fille s'apprêtait à recommencer lorsqu'elle vit tout les gens autour pliés en deux devant la simplicité de la jeune fille et le regard désespérer d'Usopp.

- Aah, je suis désolée, c'était…trop tentant.

- Pas de problème…vu le nombre de fois où on me l'a fait, je suis habitué…

- Eh bien, on se fait persécuter par un Minimoys, Long-Nez ?

- Qui est le Minimoys ?!

- Qui est le Long-Nez ?!

- Zoro ! s'extasie Alice

- Zoro ? se retourna Louise.

Derrière l'arbre apparu un jeune homme grand, à la peau encore plus bronzée et aux cheveux verts. …VERTS ?!

- Oui, c'est bien moi, fit le conserné.

- Tu m'as manqué mon cœur~ dit Alice avant de courir dans ses bras. …QUOI ?!

- A moi aussi, Alice.

Les deux amants (oui, ils devaient en être à première vue…) échangèrent un baiser après leur petite accolade. Louise, encore gênée d'avoir vu cette scène d'amour peu habituelle, intervînt.

- D-dîtes…ça vous embêterait de m'expliquer ce délire ? Je suis un peu larguée, là…

- Ah ! C'est Zoro, mon petit ami. Il est en terminale.

- Roronoa Zoro, enchanté.

- Cookie D. Louise…

- Monkey D. Luffy !

- Toi, Luffy-nii, on s'en fiche. Dis moi…Zoro, c'est bien ça ? Louise se rapprocha de Zoro l'air malicieux. Tu as gardé l'adresse de ton coiffeur, j'espère ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Bah, il est évident qu'il c'est trompé de couleur quand tu as voulu te les teindre. Mon pauvre…ils étaient de quelle couleur, au départ ? Surement brun, vu la couleur de ta peau. Tu devrais aller te faire rembourser, mon bonhomme. Et porter plainte, auss-

- C'est ma couleur naturelle, sale naine !

- Eh. Ne t'énerve pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas ma faute si ta mère a accouché du Géant Vert.

- Et toi, ta mère elle a accoucher d'un nain ou quoi ?

- Laisse ma mère en dehors de ça, le haricot !

Avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole, Usopp se mit entre les deux qui se chamaillaient et Alice tira le bras de son cher et tendre aux cheveux verts.

- Et Sanji ? Il n'est pas avec toi ?

- Plus il est loin de moi, mieux je me porte. Il est avec le nouveau.

- Le nouveau ?! lorsque Louise entendit cette appellation, elle espéra un moment « Et si c'était… »

- Ouais. Il vient d'arriver dans la classe. Il avait l'air sympa, alors on a discuté avec le Love-Cook. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

- Love-Cook ? C'est qui ç-

- Oooï ! Idiot de Marimo ! Ne parle pas de moi dans mon dos de cette façon à une Lady, tu veux ?!

Louise vit une masse blonde passer devant elle pour foncer droit sur Zoro et engagea directement un combat avec ce dernier. Louise resta figée un moment, consternée par ce qui venait de ce passer. « …c'est quoi, tout ces gens bizarres ?! » Soudain, derrière elle, Louise remarqua une silhouette familière. Celle de son grand frère, Ace. Elle en déduit que c'était lui, le nouveau, dans la classe de l'inconnu aux cheveux blonds et du rejeton du Géant Verts. Tant mieux s'ils étaient dans la même classe, tous les trois. Comme ça, ils se verraient bien plus souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé !

- Tiens, Louise. Je ne savais pas que tu avais fais copain-copain avec ma bande.

- Moi non plus figure toi…

- Eh bah, c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Eh, Sanji ! Viens un peu là, que je te présente ma sœur, Louise !

- …c'est moi. Ench-

- Lou-chwaaan~

- …hein ?

- Lou-chwan, tu es si petite, et tellement mignonne ! On dirait une petite poupée ! Et ces longs cheveux, cette peau si blanche sans impureté, ces si petites mains…ça fait tellement de belle chose pour un si petit c-

- Ne la touche paas !

Avant que Louise n'est pu faire un pas de plus, Sanji était à terre, assommé par Ace, vert de jalousie.

- Mais…c'est qui, ce mariole ?

- Sanji. Un Don Juan dans la classe de Zoro et ton frère, à ce que j'ai compris, précisa Nami. Ne te fais pas avoir, il drague toutes les jolies filles. Remarque, ça prouve qu'il te trouve jolie~

- Q-quoi ?!

La petite brune passa immédiatement de blanche porcelaine à rouge pivoine. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on lui fait tout un paquet de compliment en une seule discussion…

- Dîtes, intervînt Luffy adossé à l'arbre, maintenant que tout le monde est là…on peut manger en paix ?

- Je te suis, Luffy-nii.

- Un vrai estomac sur pâtes, celle là…

- Parle pour toi Ace, tu ne dois pas être mieux d'après ce que m'a raconté Luffy !

- Qui veut des saucisses ? Ma maman me les a même coupé en forme de poulpe, c'est pas mignon ?

- Aaw, Nami-swan~ Tu as de la sauce sur la joue~ Laisse moi faire, je vais te l'enl-

- Ne t'approche pas, Sanji-kun.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est bruyant…

Ce premier déjeuner avec ce nouveau groupe continua sur cette lancé agréable. Entre quelques disputes sans queue ni tête de Sanji et Zoro, alors qu'Ace et Alice étaient entre les deux, Luffy qui essayait en vain de voler dans les repas des autres, Nami qui le réprimandait, Louise qui jouait avec le nez d'Usopp, qui appelait désespérément au secours auprès de Chopper, concentré sur ses saucisses en forme de poulpe… Ce repas fut certainement le meilleur que le petit trio avait prit depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Ce retrouver avec des gens sympathiques, qui ne les jugeront pas sur leur actes passés, voilà ce qu'ils recherchaient en arrivant ici. Et, ils l'avaient enfin trouvé.

* * *

Et voilà, fin du chapitre 2 ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez, mes chers amis u.u Parce que moi, j'aime écrire pour vous ! ...d'accord, je vais me pendre, à plus tard.

Oh, avant de mourir, sachez que toute review est la bienvenue !

Sur ce, à bientôt !

Lou-chan.


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! C'est Lou-chan qui vous parle !

Mes amis, je vous annonce avec fierté que j'ai bouclé ce chapitre ! Youpi ! *fait sauter le bouchon de champagne* ...non, personne ne me suit ? Tant pis, pas de fête alors...

Bref ! On avance de plus en plus dans la petite intrigue autour de Louise et sa famille. J'espère que tout ça ne vous ennuie pas trop, quand même...remarque, si vous n'aimez pas, pourquoi vous lisez ?!

*ahem* Bon, je ne m'étend pas plus que ça, hm ?

Au fait ! Je voulais remercier Alice pour son commentaire adorable (mon p'tit lion et son Zoro), La Vague Folle pour son soutient permanent (Ushi-chan, on partage? :p) et Monkey D. Néa (qui a quand même disparu de la surface du globe...Néa-chan, t'es ou? :)

Sur ce, enjoy !

Disclaimer

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

La journée touchait maintenant à sa fin, pour les Seondes B. une journée de cours bien remplit qui terminait par une heure d'anglais par leur professeur, Mr Brook. Un type étrange avec une coupe des années 60 qui aime prendre le thé à se qu'on dit… Connu pour avoir un humour assez peu commun, il sort des blagues toutes aussi étranges les unes que les autres à la minutes. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas, cependant, d'être un professeur très captivant ! C'est le professeur principal des Terminale B, soit la classe de Ace et ses deux compatriotes. Il est aussi professeur de musique pour les classes qui ne l'ont pas en anglais.

Mais, revenons en à notre sujet principal, voulez vous ? Ce n'est pas seulement la journée qui se termine, mais aussi la semaine de cours : c'est vendredi. Enfin !

Louise était près de la fenêtre à regarder dehors, sans trop prêter attention à ce que disait le professeur qui s'agitait dans tout les sens pour faire ses explications. La fenêtre, légèrement entrouverte, laisser passer un filet d'air qui faisait flotter doucement les cheveux bruns de l'adolescente distraite. L'ennuie la gagnait depuis déjà bien trop longtemps, et l'envie de liberté s'intensifiait à mesure qu'elle voyait les aiguilles de l'horloge de la classe se déplacer. Plus que vingt longues minutes…

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner une nouvelle fois son regard vers la fenêtre, Louise sentit quelque chose lui effleurer la main. Un bout de papier plié en quatre. Elle le prit et regarda autour d'elle. La brunette remarqua tout de suite le petit sourire en coin qu'avait Alice, faisant mine d'écouter le cours. Celle-ci tourna ses yeux vers Louise et son sourire s'intensifia.

Ayant identifié le destinateur du message, elle déplia le papier. Bien que le papier soit sans ligne, l'écriture était droite et soignée, digne de la première de la classe.

« Tout à l'heure, après les cours, avec Nami, on va prendre quelque chose dans un café pas loin. On aimerait te présenter quelqu'un, toutes les deux. Je compte sur toi pour venir, Louise !

-Alice-

P-S : Les garçons sont interdits dans cette réunion féminine du vendredi soir~ »

Une sortie entre fille un vendredi soir ?! Mais c'est une idée de génie ! Sans garçons, en plus ! Enfin un moment paisible, où Louise serait SANS SES FRÈRES. La petite brune s'empressa de répondre sur le dos du papier, en marquant un gigantesque « avec plaisir ! », et le donna à la table d'à côté. Alice paru satisfaite et roula le papier en boule dans sa main.

Plus que 5 minutes avant la sortie. La cloche retentit enfin. Louise nota rapidement les devoirs, rangea ses affaires dans son sac et attendit Alice devant la porte, toute excitée.

- Tiens. J'en connais une qui va au café avec les filles, ce soir, remarqua astucieusement Chopper.

- Tu as deviné ! …tu veux ven-

- Désolée, Louise mais tu connais la règle ? On est entre filles~

- Nami ?

- Alice prend son temps, comme toujours… Qu'est-ce que ça peut m'énerver. Bouge toi un peu, Alice ! Les bonnes places vont être toutes prises, après.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Nami. J'ai demandé au serveur de nous garder des places.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée au petit brun, les trois amies prirent le chemin pour aller en ville. Enfin, c'est ce que Louise croyait…

- Dîtes les filles… La ville, ce n'est pas de l'autre côté ?

- Si, répondit la rousse, mais on doit chercher quelqu'un.

- Quelqu'un ?

- Nami ! Alice ! Je suis là !

Devant les trois lycéennes se dressait une jeune fille, encore en uniforme, de la taille de Nami. Louise fut immédiatement attirée par la couleur unique de ses cheveux : ils étaient d'un bleu d'un ciel clair et dégagé, attachés en queue de cheval. La jeune fille avait soigneusement laissé deux mèches pendre tout en faisant en sorte que ses grands yeux marron soient dégagés. « Mais, c'est quoi, cet endroit ? Toutes les filles en jettent à leur façon, c'est dingue ! »

- Bonsoir, Vivi ! coupa Alice.

- Bonsoir ! …tiens, une nouvelle recrue ?

- Ah, bonsoir. Je m'appelle Cookie D. Louise. Je suis dans la classe d'Alice !

- Oui, ces deux là m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi ! Je suis Néfertari Vivi, une amie d'enfance de Nami. Ravie de faire ta connaissance !

- Moi de même ! …dis moi, tes cheveux c'est de naissance ou tu es allé chez le même coiffeur que Zoro ?

- Pardon ?

- Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle peut dire, Vivi, intervint Nami. Allons-y. La ville n'attend plus que nous !

Le petit quatuor féminin parti pour de bon vers la ville illuminée, cette fois ci. Sans arrêter de parler, les quatre filles prirent un bus, puis le métro, puis encore un bus, pour continuer le chemin à pied.

- Au fait, Louise, je ne t'ai pas vu prévenir tes frères. Ils savent que tu es avec nous ? demanda Alice, dans une rue.

- …il me semblait bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose.

- Quoi, tu ne leur à rien dis ?! Préviens les, ils vont s'inquiéter.

- C'est vrai, Louise ? Tu as des frères ? intervient Vivi, visiblement très intéressée.

- Oui, deux grands frères.

- C'est vrai ?! Tu en as de la chance ! Moi, je suis enfant unique…

- Ooh, crois-moi, avoir deux frères, ça peut être bien. Mais, avec Luffy-nii et Ace, c'est tout sauf être chanceux…

Après un petit rire de groupe, Louise en apprit plus sur la famille de chacun : Nami avec une grande sœur Nojiko. Une très belle jeune femme, d'après la photo sur le téléphone de la rousse. Elles vivent avec leur mère, Belmer, une rousse elle aussi. Nami ajouta qu'elle n'avait jamais connue son père, mais le vivait très bien. Vivi vit avec son père dans un grande maison dans les quartiers riches : quartier d'Alabasta. Apparemment, sa mère est morte d'une maladie lorsque Vivi était très jeune. Désormais, elle vit avec son père et ses serviteurs (si, si.) dans sa grande maison. Alice, quant à elle, vit avec ses deux parents et son petit frère, entré en 6ème, cette année. Une famille unie, tout ce dont on rêve.

- Et toi, Louise, demanda Alice. Tes parents, comment ils sont ?

La concernée se stoppa net. Le vide se fit dans sa tête rapidement. Son corps se raidit, commença à trembler et ses poings se serrèrent d'eux même. Voyant cette réaction qu'elle n'avait pas appréhendé, Alice regretta amèrement d'avoir poser cette question.

- Ne te sent pas obligée d'en parler, Louise ! essaya de se rattraper Alice, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Tu sais, tu peux n-

- Mon père, je ne me souviens pas de son visage. Il est mort subitement à cause d'une étrange maladie, peu après ma naissance. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment connu. Si vous voulez le connaître, mieux vaut demander à mes frères. Ace est le mieux placé pour parler, ils étaient très proches.

- Et ta mère ?

- Nami ! Arrête de lui poser des questions, cela ne nous regarde pas !

Louise réfléchie un moment, puis repris la parole. Elle avait maintenant une voie plus grave, plus sérieuse que d'habitude.

- Ma mère ne vit plus avec nous. Mes frères et moi sommes partis de la maison, il y a un mois, juste avant de venir ici.

- Tu veux dire que vous ne vivez pas avec vos parents ? intervint Vivi, visiblement choquée.

- Non.

- Je peux demander pourquoi ? demanda la belle rousse. A côté, Alice se demandait s'il n'était pas préférable de détourner la conversation sur un autre sujet. Pourtant, la petite brune continuait ses explications.

- En fait, ma mère ne nous aime pas, mes frères et moi.

Les trois autres jeunes filles se stoppèrent nettes. Impossible. C'était impossible qu'une mère ne puisse aimer ses enfants. Le fruit de ses entrailles, le fleuron de sa progéniture. Impossible.

- Louise, tu exagères. C'est impossible que votre mère n-

- Pourtant, elle nous l'a bien dit. Elle n'aime ni Ace, ni Luffy-nii, ni moi. Tout ça à cause de…

La jeune fille s'interrompit soudainement. Ses yeux regardaient le sol. Alors qu'ils étaient vides de toutes expressions jusque-là, ils se replissèrent de larmes. Elle renifla discrètement, essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et releva le menton, vers ses amies. Un sourire crispé, presque forcé se dessina sur son visage.

- Tout ça à cause d'un truc complètement idiot ! Si je vous le disais, vous en rirez presque !

- Dis-nous touj- AIE !

Alice avait écrasé discrètement le pied de sa rousse amie, signe qu'elle devait se taire. Pour toute justification, la blondinette afficha un air du genre « pardon, mon pied a dérapé~ »

Un silence se fut, entre les quatre amies. Ne voulant pas que le malaise déjà assez pesant s'intensifie, Louise changea de sujet. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, les trois autres la suivirent. Et la conversation reprit normalement. Nami, Vivi et Alice se jurèrent intérieurement de ne plus jamais reprendre cette conversation devant la petite brune, visiblement très sensible à cette séparation maternelle soudaine. Cependant, de multiples questions surgissaient dans leur tête, sur le chemin menant vers le café : que s'était-il donc passé, pour qu'une mère vienne à haïr ses propres enfants ? D'ailleurs, qu'aurait elle fait pour que les trois adolescents soient obligés de partir, loin d'elle ? De nombreuses autres questions se bousculaient dans leurs esprits. Mais, pas question d'en faire part devant Louise.

Le petit quatuor, dont la bonne humeur naturelle était revenue, approchait à grand pas du fameux café, tant aimé des trois nouvelles amies de la brunette.

- Tu verras, les pâtisseries sont à tomber ! commenta Vivi très enthousiaste.

- Et le sirop de grenadine est dosé comme il faut, c'est divin ! ajouta Alice, pensant sans doute à ladite boisson qu'elle allait boire d'une traite dans quelques instants.

- En plus, grâce à notre gentil serveur, les meilleures places du café nous sont réservées ! termina Nami, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Vous avez l'air de bien le connaitre ce serveur, dîtes donc…

En chœur, les trois jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire. Ne comprenant pas le drôle de la situation, Louise gonfla ses joues et fronça les sourcils, visiblement vexée de ne pas être mise dans la confidence.

- Pleurs pas, on va te le présenter ! Enfin, même si ce n'est pas vraiment la peine…

Ne comprenant toujours pas, Louise décida de laisser tomber pour le moment.

Et enfin, les quatre amies arrivèrent devant le fameux café. Très bien placé, pas loin du cinéma, le café était illuminé judicieusement dans l'obscurité du soir, de tel façon qu'il ressortait parfaitement, et qu'on puisse le voir de loin. Le bâtiment, très grand en lui-même, était composé de deux étages, comportant eux-mêmes de gigantesques terrasses. Une troisième se trouvait d'ailleurs au rez-de-chaussée, devant les quatre jeunes filles, attendant que la nouvelle finisse d'admirer l'édifice avant de pénétrer dans son intérieur. Les murs étaient peints d'un bleu ciel éclatant, la porte d'entrée en bois de chêne, qui était disposée juste avant une arche en bois plus claire. Le toit était d'un rouge foncé, tirant vers le bordeaux. De multiples fenêtres perçaient le bâtiment, y faisant entrer la douce lumière du soir. Au-dessus de la terrasse du premier étage était marqué le nom du café en grosses lettre noires, entourées de deux bouées de sauvetages rouges et blanches.

- « Le Baratie », lut Louise émerveillée par ce bâtiment haut en couleur.

- Pas mal, hein ? souligna Nami. Aller, tous à l'intérieur, il fait déjà assez froid comme ça pour moi.

Et les quatre amies entrèrent. L'intérieur était illuminé de milles et milles lumières, accrochées aux murs, ou pendues au plafond. Les serveurs expérimentés servaient les clients comme des rois, ne laissant passer aucuns détailles pouvant les dérangés. A cette heure tardive de l'après-midi, seuls gâteaux et boissons chaudes ou rafraichissantes étaient servies. Les lycéennes s'avancèrent dans l'immense pièce, trois d'entre elles riant devant la simplicité de leur nouvelles amies, à qui il fallait vraiment peu pour s'émerveiller.

- Aaw, mes amours, vous voilà ! J'ai préparé votre table moi-même~

Devant les quatre adolescentes, Sanji, le Don Juan blond dans la classe de Zoro et Ace, apparu. Immédiatement, Louise remarqua qu'il portait l'uniforme de serveur du café-restaurant. Alors le voilà, le fameux serveur s'entendant si bien avec les filles pour leur garde des places. Son amour pour la gente féminine finira par lui faire des tords, s'il continu de faire tout ce que disent les femmes.

- Tu travail ici, Sanji ? s'adresse la petite brune, au serveur.

- Oui ! Le parton est un vieil ami de mes parents, alors il m'a permis de travailler ici pour payer une bourse.

- Une bourse ?

- Sanji veut faire la plus grande école de cuisine de la région, figure toi ! commenta discrètement Nami dans son oreille.

- Sérieusement ?! La classe…

Visiblement fière qu'on le complimente sur son projet d'avenir peu commun de nos jours, Sanji gonfla le torse et amena, en tout gentleman qui se respecte, ses trois « Lady » à leur table. De façon efficace et professionnelle, il prit rapidement les commandes des demoiselles, et reparti en cuisine aussi rapidement. Pendant ce temps, les filles discutaient de choses et d'autres.

- Dis-moi, Vivi, intervint Louise, ton uniforme n'est pas le même que le nôtre. Tu viens de quelle école ?

- Je suis dans le lycée pour fille, de Mme Boa.

- Mme qui ?

- Tu ne connais pas cette femme ?! fit Alice, visiblement indignée. La petite brune répondu d'un non de la tête, désolée. Alice continua. Boa Hancock est la directrice du lycée privé pour fille, Amazon Lily. C'est un lycée très renommé, un des meilleurs de la région.

- En gros, si tu y entre, c'est que tu es riche !

- Nami, ne dis pas ça comme ça ! C'est très embarrassant pour moi…

- Revenons à Mme Boa, voulez-vous. Cette femme, en plus d'avoir la côte auprès des jeunes filles de son établissement, est célèbre dans tout le pays ! C'est un ancien mannequin, qui a gagné Miss Monde, ou un truc comme ça… La classe, hein ?

- Eh bien dis donc… Ce n'est pas n'importe qui.

- Et voilà vos commandes, mes jolies~

Le serveur blond amena pâtisseries et boissons, puis se retira, laissant les filles entres elles. Très pro, se dit Louise.

Avant d'avoir pu porter sa fourchette pleine de fraisier à sa bouche, le téléphone de Louise sonna. Elle le prit et le regarda, faisant soudainement une petite moue.

- Aah, c'est Ace. Il va me crier dessus parce que je ne l'ai pas prévenu.

- C'est compréhensible, en même temps… marmonna Alice.

- Bon. Continuez sans moi, je réponds dehors.

Les trois autres approuvèrent et reprirent leur conversation, pendant que Louise s'échappait discrètement, sous les cris de son frère au téléphone, vers une sortie derrière le café. S'ensuit alors une réprimande d'Ace pour sa petite sœur. « Tu aurais pu prévenir, je me suis fait un sang d'encre, tu es bien couverte au moins, avec qui es-tu, quand est-ce que tu rentres, fais bien attention, il fait nuit, si on t'attaque, n'hésite pas à frapper là où ça fait mal, et bla bla bla… » Toujours la même chose, avec lui. Bon, en même temps, il n'avait pas si tort que ça.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je rentre dans une heure ! Si vous avez faim, il y a du riz et du bœuf dans le frigo. A tout à l'heure !

Louise raccrocha illico au nez de son frère. Elle avait perdue assez de temps à son goût. Alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans le bâtiment, elle remarqua la présence de quelqu'un, pas très loin. En effet, à quelques mettre d'elle, adossé à un mur, une main dans la poche, l'autre tenant une cigarette, Sanji regardait les voitures défilées sur la route. Il porta la cigarette à sa bouche et souffla quelques instants après une bouffé de fumée dans l'air. Son regard ne se détachait pas de la route, la légère brise froide faisant onduler ses cheveux blonds. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Louise remarqua qu'il avait un sourcil droit pour le moins étrange. Il était tout enroulé vers l'extérieur. L'autre, caché par sa longue mèche était impossible à voir. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, Louise trouva tout de suite ce petit trait physique peu commun très charmant. Finalement, elle s'approcha de lui discrètement.

- Tu savais que fumer était nocif pour la santé ?

Louise-chan, tu m'as fait peur ! dit-il en se retourna, enlevant la cigarette de sa bouche. Tu as raison, c'est mal ce que je fais. Mais bon, tu ne vas pas me priver de ça pendant ma seule pause, quand même ?

- Non… Mais, tu risques de tomber malade, après.

- C'est toi qui risque de tomber malade, avec le peu de vêtement que tu as par ce temps ! le jeune homme retira sa veste noire pour la mettre sur les petite épaule de la brunette, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. D'ailleurs, que fais-tu là ?

- Je passais juste un coup de fil…

- Ah. Moi qui pensais que tu voulais me voir~

- N'importe quoi ! Louise lui donna un coup de poing sur le crâne, gênée. Une grosse bosse poussa sur la tête blonde du fumeur.

- Aah, pas cool. Pense à mes clientes, elles ne vont plus vouloir que je les serve, avec ça sur la tête !

- Estime-toi heureux que je ne t'aie pas frappé sur le visage, idiot.

- Pas faux. Aller, file à l'intérieur, je te rejoins.

- Je peux bien t'attendre un peu. Surtout que je suis bien couverte, maintenant.

En disant cela, Louise remit correctement la veste du blond sur ses épaules, un grand sourire aux lèvres lui étant adressé. Il le lui rendit et respira une nouvelle fois la fumée de sa cigarette avant de la finir et de rentrer avec sa nouvelle amie.

La soirée se termina trop vite, pour Louise. Chacune des quatre amies prirent des chemins différents pour rentrer. Sanji, dans toute sa sympathie, insista pour raccompagner la petite Louise chez elle, disant qu'il aurait mauvaise conscience si elle se perdait ou qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Ainsi, ils partirent tous les deux, parlant de tout et de rien sur le trajet, sans s'arrêter. Passant de ses sourcils qui le complexaient à la tarte aux pommes du café que Louise voudrait essayer, ils finirent par arriver à destination.

- Bon eh bien, voilà. A lundi, Louise-chan !

- Oui, bonne nuit Sanji !

- Toi aussi ! Oh et, tes frères n'ont pas encore remarqué mes sourcils, alors ne leur dis. Les railleries de cet imbécile Marimo sont déjà bien assez…

- Pourtant, je les trouve très mignons moi, tes sourcils.

- Ah bon ?! Sanji paru extrêmement étonné. Eh bien…merci ?

- Héhé, de rien ! C'est normal. A lundi !

- Oui. A lundi, Lou-chan !

Louise rentra chez elle, regardant Sanji s'éloigner. Au coin de la rue, il s'arrêta et alluma une cigarette qu'il mit à sa bouche. Louise laissa échapper un petit sourire amusé en le voyant partir définitivement, la cigarette maintenant à la main. « Il n'est pas si bête que ça, finalement. » pensa-t-elle en s'adossant à sa fenêtre, regardant le ciel. « Vivement lundi ! »

* * *

Et voilà, les n'amis !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu à toutes et à tous (je ne pense pas trop avoir de public masculin, donc bon..si c'est le cas, qu'il le fasse savoir, ou se taise à jam- /SBAFF! ...pardon.)

N'oubliez pas, toutes reviews, longue ou pas, est attendue !

Au plaisir !

Lou-chan.


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! C'est Lou-chan qui vous parle !

Mes amis, voilà un nouveau chapitre, écrit à la sueur de mon front (ou pas), rien que pour vous ! J'espère que vous apprécierez :3

Un grand merci à La Vague Folle, ma petit Ushi-chan que j'adore~, mais aussi à AliceLaw, qui n'est qu'un gros matou. (j't'adore, mon Kiwi !)

Sur ce, enjoy !

Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Oda-sama. Louise et Alice m'appartiennent.

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Recouverte par une montagne de draps blancs, une jeune fille dormait. Encore en plein rêve, sa respiration silencieuse et régulière se devinait grâce aux mouvements de la couverture, qui gonflait, puis se rabaissait, puis regonflait encore. Si l'on s'attardait encore un peu sur cette scène rare, vu l'excitation naturelle du personnage endormi, on y verrait simplement deux yeux clos, un bout de front et de longues mèches de cheveux châtains, éparpillées sur tout le matelas. Le reste, caché sous les draps, ne sera pas visible.

Notre chère héroïne aurait pu largement continuer à rêver de tout et n'importe quoi. Seulement, voilà quelque chose qui troublera son sommeil.

Un son. Juste un son. Un son bref, irritant, presque insupportable tira Louise de son sommeil. Elle souleva la couette, se releva et, le temps de se rendre compte de la situation, elle resta là un moment, immobile. A peine trente secondes plus tard, elle se leva brusquement, comprenant que le bruit assourdissant n'était autre que celui de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée de la maison.

- Raah, c'est pas vrai ! dit-elle en râlant. Et puis, évidement comme on est dimanche matin, je ne peux pas compter sur les deux ronfleurs qui dorment à côté !

La brunette, visiblement énervée, enfila rapidement un pull et descendit les escaliers deux à deux, sans oublier au passage de frapper la porte de la chambre de ses frères.

Dans l'entrée, Louise tenta vainement d'arranger son « look sauvage matinal » devant un miroir. Rapidement ramener à la réalité par un coup de sonnette, elle se contenta d'ouvrir, en se cachant un peu.

- O-ouiiii ? C'est pour quoi ?

- Bonjour, chère voisine !

Voisine ? Réveillée comme elle l'était, Louise ne comprit pas tout de suite. La réactivité instantanée n'est pas son point fort, en effet…

- V-vous êtes notre voisine ? dit-elle en ouvra la porte en grand, découvrant ainsi une belle jeune femme, au grand sourire.

- Je me nomme Makino !

Après quelque excuses mélangées à des salutations matinales, Louise fit entrer la femme. Makino était une de ces femmes simples, cherchant simplement à donner aux autres l'amour dont ils ont besoin, pour en avoir en retour. Elle était jolie, sans artifices, des vêtements sobres (une longue jupe, des basquets et comme petit accessoire, un bandana à carreaux), peu de maquillage. Pourtant, elle rayonnait de bienveillance, d'amour, de gentillesse. Tous ces critères plus que maternels mis Louise totalement en confiance. Après avoir servie une tasse de thé vert dans le salon à son invité, la petite brune fila dans sa chambre en s'excusant. Au passage, elle réveilla ses frères qui, dans la panique la plus totale, se ruèrent dans la salle de bain. Et dire qu'il suffit de leur faire croire qu'une belle femme est dans le salon pour qu'ils se lèvent…

Fin près, le trio descendit dans le salon, où leur charmante invité les accueilli, ravie de voir de nouveaux visages. Les trois enfants s'excusèrent devant leur grande impolitesse : tout nouveau voisin, correctement éduqué, serait allé saluer les habitants des maisons aux alentours, c'est la moindre des choses !

Avec un sourire naturel, Makino leur pardonna leur petit oubli et se présenta aux deux garçons, impatient de mieux la connaître.

- Mais dîtes moi, les enfants, demanda soudainement l'invité, vos parents ne sont pas là ?

Tel un coup de vent, l'atmosphère dans le salon changea. Louise se cachait derrière ses cheveux bruns, Luffy baissa les yeux et Ace soupira un grand coup, avant de répondre.

- C'est un peu compliqué en ce moment, dans notre famille. Notre père est mort d'une maladie inconnue, quand nous étions petits. Louise l'a à peine connue. Quant à notre mère…

Ace hésita un moment avant de répondre. Makino, elle, comprit que la question qu'elle avait posée était trop indiscrète, qu'il ne fallait pas trop en parler. Elle voulue donc l'arrêter, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de répondre, cependant, Ace fut plus rapide qu'elle.

- Notre mère nous a laissé tomber, peu après un drame familiale. Je vous passe les détails mais, elle pensait que Louise était la source de ses ennuis, al- …

- Ace, je pense que tu en as assez dis pour le moment, le stoppa Makino. Celle-ci se tourna soudain vers les deux plus jeunes, qui étaient en proie à un malaise nettement visible. Vous voulez bien aller remplir la théière d'eau, il n'y en a plus ?

Sans broncher une seules secondes, tels deux zombies, les deux adolescents partir dans la cuisine, à la recherche de quelques gouttes pouvant remplir la théière.

- Je suppose qu'elle n'était pas si vide que ça, cette théière, remarqua Ace visiblement sarcastique.

- Ecoute, Ace, commença la belle femme, en se rapprochant de lui pour qu'il puisse mieux l'entendre. Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose. Tu as sans doute pu surmonter tous ces traumatismes, et je t'en félicite. Tu es quelqu'un de fort, c'est bien. Mais, regarde autour de toi, quand tu parles de ton passé : ton frère et ta sœur, eux, ne s'en ont pas remis. Avant d'en parler aux autres, parles-en à eux.

Ace paru hésité un moment. Il regardait maintenant ses pieds, s'insultant intérieurement pour le manque de tact dont il avait fait preuve.

- Le problème c'est que…je n'ose pas leur en parler. J'ai peur qu'ils évitent la question, en particulier Louise. Après tout, c'est vous qui l'avez dit : ils ne sont pas forcément près à parler du passé…

Dans l'entrée, la sonnette retentie. En tendant l'oreille, Ace perçu les pas de sa sœur bien-aimée sur le parquet, qui allait ouvrir la porte. Des pas léger mais rapide. La connaissant sur le bout des doigts, Ace pu en déduire par la fluidité et la rapidité de ses mouvements que sa sœur avait repris du poil de la bête. A force de les observer, elle et Luffy, il les connaissait par cœur. Il pouvait prédire avec un simple battement de cils, que Louise lui mentait, avec un pas un peu de travers, que Luffy avait un problème. Tout était devenu tellement évident à ses yeux. Ses deux petits protégés pouvaient lui faire croire ce qu'ils voulaient, leurs yeux ne mentent pas, eux.

Un sourire un peu gêné aux lèvres, Louise était placée devant la porte du salon et prit la parole, d'une petite voix.

- Heeum… Makino ? Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais il y a un homme à l'entrée qui se dit être votre mari…

Rapidement, Ace et Makino se levèrent pour se diriger devant la porte d'entrée. Luffy était devant et pour une raison sinistre, il bloquait l'entrée au nouveau visiteur.

- Mais laisse-moi entrer, gamin ! Je suis ton voisin, se plaignait l'homme.

- Nah. Mon grand frère m'a toujours dit de ne jamais faire entrer les inconnus.

- Mais je ne suis pas un inconnu, je suis ton voisin ! Ton VOISIN !

- Ouais, mais je ne vous connais pas.

- Non mais t-

Avant que l'homme devant le palier n'ait le temps de lever la main contre l'adolescent têtu qu'est notre bon vieux Luffy, Makino arriva.

- Tiens, chéri ! Je commençais à penser que tu t'étais perdu~

- Mais comment aurais-je pu ?! Ce n'était que deux maisons après la nôtre ! Tu me prends pour quoi, là !

- Ooh, alors vous êtes bien son mari ? remarqua bêtement Luffy.

- C'est ce que je me tuais à te dire, crétin au chapeau de paille !

- Allons, allons, chéri !

- Rentrez donc, monsieur. Ace, je vais refaire du thé, fais les assoir et frappe Luffy-nii de ma part.

- D'acc'.

- Quoi ?!

Le mari de Makino était aussi bel homme que sa femme était gentille. Il avait de longs cheveux roux, deux grands yeux bruns et trois mystérieuses cicatrices à l'œil gauche. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche simple, légèrement ouverte pour voir le haut de son torse bien musclé, et d'un pantacourt beige, tirant vers le marron. Sur ses larges épaules musclées étaient couverte en plus par un long manteau noir. Cet homme superbe répondait un nom de Shanks.

Les trois enfants étaient maintenant en pleine conversation avec leur voisin. Ils apprirent qu'eux aussi, avaient étudié dans le lycée Loguetown. C'était d'ailleurs dans cet établissement qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, s'étaient côtoyés, avaient commencé à s'aimer, pour finir par se marier. Ils avaient donc, en souvenir de cette ville qu'ils aimaient tant, décidés de s'installer dans un quartier d'Est Blue.

- Dîtes nous, Shanks, interrogea la petite brune, cette question pourrait paraitre indiscrète, mais…comment avez-vous eu vos cicatrices ?

A cette question, qu'il attendait surement depuis longtemps, Shanks bomba le torse, fière de divulguer cette information à ses petits voisins ignorants, ce qui fit rire les deux frères, qui se fichaient bien de sa simplicité d'esprit (remarquez, ils n'ont rien à dire, dans leur cas…)

- Aah, c'est une bien longue histoire (en réalité, elle était très courte…). Ce sont des blessures de guerre, ma jolie !

- …plait-il ?

- Mon mari était le boss d'un gang de la ville voisine, dans sa jeunesse.

- Un gang ?! s'émerveilla Luffy. Genre, avec des ados rebelles, qui se battent pour avoir le contrôle de la ville et tout ça ?!

- Exactement, gamin ! Le gang de Shanks le roux. Ça en jette, hein ?

- La classe, ouais…

- Et donc, ces cicatrices, je les ai eu en me battant vaillamment, les enfants…dis donc, Ace, pourquoi tu es le seul à ne pas t'émerveiller devant ma magnificence ?

En effet, Ace ne disait rien. Il restait là, callé au fond du canapé, les bras croisés, regardant son voisin comme s'il était le dernier des idiots.

- C'est marrant, à voir ta tête, on dirait que tu ne me crois pas…

- Vous avez devinez ça tout seul ? dit-il d'un ton sarcastique, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Sale gamin…

- Mais, Shanks a raison, Ace, intervint Makino. Il était bien le boss d'un des plus grands gangs de la ville !

- HA !

- Du calme, le vieux…

- Qui est le v-

- Mais, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, les enfants. Mon mari n'est pas méchant !

- Mais oui ! Rassurez-vous, les gamins : je ne surgirais pas dans votre dos pour vous poignarder, comme le Chien Rouge !

- …qui ? dirent les trois adolescents en cœur.

Shanks et Makino ne purent réagirent dans l'immédiat, tant ils étaient choqués par l'ignorance de ces trois enfant.

- Attendez, vous venez de quelle planète ? commença Shanks.

- Je vais vous expliquer : Le Chien Rouge est l'ancien boss d'un gang très renommé, anciennement ennemi de mon mari : le gang M.

- M comme…manger ?

- Luffy-nii…

- Vois-le comme tu veux, gamin. Le Chien Rouge était le chef de ce gang. Cependant, il a assez mal tourné, et a fini par être « viré » de son propre gang, pour une raison qui m'échappe à ce moment présent.

- Depuis, il paraîtrait qu'il déverserait sa rage sur d'innocentes personnes, en les tuants violemment. Personne n'a jamais réussi à savoir qui s'était.

- On ne connait pas son visage ? demanda Ace.

- Non, gamin. Sinon, on l'aurait déjà retrouvé !

- Cet homme est abominable…

- Et surtout pas très loin, rajouta Luffy, après le commentaire de sa sœur.

- Ne vous en faites pas, les enfants. Vous êtes dans un environnement protégé, il ne peut rien vous arriver !

- C'est lui qui vous a fait ces cicatrices, je me trompe ?

- Perspicace, ma jolie !

- Arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça, vieux pervers…

- Pardon ?!

- Bon ! fit Makino en se levant. Il est temps de rentrer. Que diriez-vous de venir déjeuner chez nous, les enfants ?

- Sérieux ?!

- Quoi, on va accueillir des gamins à notre t- …ça va je plaisantais.

Ace soupira. « Quel crétin, ce vieux », pensa-t-il. Luffy, lui était de bonne humeur. Forcément, c'était l'heure de déjeuner ! Et Louise, quant à elle, suivait Makino, toute heureuse de manger avec elle. Cette femme si douce, si compréhensive, qui s'occupait bien d'eux, leur demandant si elle pouvait mettre un tel épice ou non, au cas où l'un des trois n'aimeraient pas, qui cuisinait avec amour pour eux, toujours avec ce même sourire rassurant sur son visage.

Louise pensa, alors qu'elle était à table, fixant Makino « Alors c'est ça, une vraie maman ? »

* * *

...un peu noir, ce chapitre, non ? Bah, vous avez surement vu pire, vous me direz u.u

Bref ! Je l'ai fini et je suis très fière (plus ou moins) de vous le présentez, mes n'amis :3

J'attends vos reviews, hein ? :3 ^*l'espoir fait vivre !*

A bientôt !

P.S : ceux qui lisent sans commenter... *chuchote* Je vous voois ;) ...pardon. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Franchement '-'


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! C'est Lou-chan qui vous parle !

Eh oui, je suis rentrée du ski, en grande forme pour bien écrire, qui plus est ! ...dites donc, vous croyez que je ne vous entend pas ?! Comme ça, "tu aurais dû rester sous la neige" ?! Et qui a dit "Va te faire manger par le Yeti !" ?! Bande de sans cœur !

Bref. Tout ça pour dire que je suis là et bien vivante, pour vous annoncer la sortie de mon nouveau chapitre, qui s'annonce...sportif ?

Je voudrais remercier de tout cœur AliceLaw pour son soutiens, et ma petit Vague Folle, qui est avec moi depuis le tout début. Je vous adore toutes les deux !

Je tenais également à remercier Jujulamiss, et répondre à sa looogue review, qui m'a fait bien plaisir : "Coucou, toi ! Oui, je vais bien, et si tu veux tout savoir, je suis en super forme ! Youpii ! Merci de t'être attardée sur mon humble travail, je suis très touchée :'3 Et, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, d'ailleurs ! Oui, Ace en grand frère, l'incontournable...~ En fait, je vais essayer de mettre le plus de personnages possible, c'est pour ça que que met la plupart en temps que prof. Pardon si ce n'est pas à ton goût ^^" Aah, les fautes d'orthographes...mon pire ennemi ! En même temps, qui ça pourrait être d'autre ? Ils sont tellement mignooons ! J'avoue que le rôle de Hancock m'a bien plus x3 Je suppose que ça m'a amusé de la mettre comme ça...héhé~ Ooh oui, de l'amour il y en aura. Si tu en voulais, tu seras servis, ma petit Juju xD D'ailleurs, le dilemme amoureux commence un peu dans ce chapitre... AHA ! Mystère ;) Tu ne le sauras qu'en lisant (je fais un peu de pub comme ça, tu vois ?) Kidd ? Ah, oui tiens. Je n'avais pas pensé à le mettre...je vais essayer ! Et les autres bah...tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Doflamingo est déjà de la partie, et que je prévois sans doute de mettre Garp. Mais les autres... *hausse les épaules* On verra bien ! Nah, pas la peine de te calmer. Ici, il n'y a que des fous x) Aw, merci tu es adorable ! J'espère que ce que je vais faire va continuer à te plaire ! ...enfin, avec le chapitre suivant, j'ai un peu peur de perdre du public, tellement ça part en live. On verra bien... En tout cas, merci pour cette review, elle m'a faite super plaisir ! Gros poutou bien baveux à toi aussi, Juju-chan ;)"

Voilà ! ...ooh, le pavé que ça fait o.O Pardon, pardon...

Bref. Aller, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, hm ?

Sur ce, enjoy !

Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Oda-sama. Louise et Alice m'appartiennent.

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

A peine plus concentrée que d'habitude sur le cours de mathématiques que donnait leur professeur, Mr Rayleigh, Louise regardait le ciel par la fenêtre, en faisant tourner son stylo plume entre ses petits doigts. Observant les nuages qui se déplaçaient au gré du vent, son regard noisette s'attarda ensuite sur les arbres se courbant, au passage de ce même vent à travers les branches. Puis, ses yeux se figèrent sur un groupe d'élève allant vers le gymnase. Ils étaient grands, en terminale sans doute. Son interprétation s'avéra juste : elle aperçue Ace et Zoro en pleine discussion, entourés d'amis. En souriant, elle les observa passer. Elle remarqua ensuite l'absence du blond, autour de son frère. Le cherchant du regard, alla jusqu'à se lever avec discrétion pour mieux observer la cours de sa chaise, elle remarqua ensuite, tout derrière, entouré par de multiple filles, de tous âges. Heureux comme un enfant, Sanji leur faisait la cour à chacune d'entre elle. Louise regarda cette scène un moment. Ni son visage, ni son regard ne traduisait la moindre expression. Elle était là, légèrement levée, comme figée. Elle n'entendit même pas son professeur qui la réprimandait pour son manque d'attention.

- Mlle Cookie D. Louise, si vous voulez aller faire mumuse avec les oiseaux et les nuages, je vous conseille d'aller louer un avion après mon cours, dit-il blasé, faisant rire sa classe au passage. Mais c'est qu'elle dort debout, ma parole.

Le professeur aux cheveux blancs se déplaça vers le bureau de son élève. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, Alice tenta vainement de ramener son amie sur terre mais sans résultat. Louise était et demeurait dans la lune.

Mr Rayleigh leva son livre et le fit atterrir sur le crâne de la petite brune, qui revint immédiatement parmi les vivants. Mêlant milles excuses à la fois, la petite brune remit une bonne fois pour toute son derrière sur la chaise.

- Bon, je vais faire une exception pour cette fois. Mais si vous êtes trop tentée par l'extérieur, demander à changer de place et à aller près de la porte, sinon c'est derrière la porte que vous allez passer la fin du cours.

- O-oui, pardon Monsieur.

- Tenez, vu que vous m'avez l'air frais et dispos pour bien travailler, allez donc me résoudre cette équation au tableau.

La pire de toutes les punitions du monde venait d'être affligée à notre héroïne. Aller au tableau passait, même si elle détestait ça, ce n'était pas surhumain non plus. Mais, faire des MATHS au tableau, là ça devenait carrément de la torture. « Faites que ça sonne avant que je n'ai pu commencer, je vous en supplie…ne me laissez pas mourir comme ça ! »

Ses prières firent entendues, mais pas au moment voulu : elle eue largement le temps de faire trois exercices seules devant toutes la classe, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds devant les rires étouffés de ses camarade (qui d'ailleurs constatèrent que Louise et les maths faisaient bien plus que deux) pour atteindre le haut du tableau. Une véritable torture, vous disais-je. La petite brune se promis de ne jamais plus jeter le moindre regard par cette maudite fenêtre…

- Tout ça, c'est la faute de ce Don Juan à la noix… marmonna Louise, affalée sur sa table, complètement morte de fatigue.

- La faute de qui ? questionna Alice. Voyant que son amie n'était pas apte à répondre pour le moment, elle ajouta : bon, vu qu'on a fini plus tôt, on pourrait aller manger, n'est-ce pas ?

- Excellente idée : j'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit, tu comprends ?

- Oui mais…on ne va pas manger tout de suite, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non mais j'aimerais une bonne raison pour ne pas manger tout de suite, en fait.

Discrètement, un petit Chopper souriant prit part à la discussion des deux jeunes filles, en s'adressant à la brunette.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tu apprécieras cette excuse~

- …ah bon ?

- Eh bien, aujourd'hui, les Terminales B, soit la classe de nos trois grands dadais, disputent un match de basket avec la Terminale A, pendant le cours de sport. Donc je me suis dit qu-

- Si c'est pour m'envoyer faire la Pom-Pom Girl pendant que tu baves sur le sol parce que ce stupide cactus tente de faire un dunk…je préfère aller manger.

- Raah mais non ! On va juste aller les supporter un peu !

- Tu crois pas qu'ils ont déjà toutes les fans qui leur faut ? Ils ont chacuns un fanclub, même Ace !

- Oui mais ils s'en fiche ! Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est des gens qui les aiment vraiment, tu ne crois pas ?

- Et puis, ajouta Chopper un regard fourbe en coin, la vue sera assez profitable, tu ne crois pas ?

Pendant quelques instants, Louise parue hésiter. L'argument du petit lycéen devenait de plus en plus convainquant dans son esprit, si bien qu'en réfléchissant, ses joues commencèrent à se teinter de rose.

- B-bon, finit-elle par dire, on va dire que je vais être sympa pour cette fois et que je vais t'accompagner !

- Oui, c'est juste pour ça que tu veux m'accompagner, c'est évident…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? la brune prit un regard effrayant, tout en souriant de manière sadique, faisant presque peur au jeune garçon. Cependant, Alice n'eue pas la moindre réaction.

- Rien, dit-elle. Allons-y !

C'est ainsi que la petite clique se dirigea vers le gymnase, déjà bondé par un flot de jeunes filles déjà en extase. Utilisant chacun leur petite taille pour se mouvoir dans la foule, les trois amis arrivèrent à se retrouver dans le bâtiment, se plaçant stratégiquement (Alice en avait l'habitude) pour bien voir tout ça qu'il allait se produire.

Les spectateurs placés, un homme entra sur le terrain, se disant être le professeur de sport des élèves de Terminale. C'était un type assez…spécial. Court sur pates mais buste surdimensionné, il c'était fait tatouer deux grosses étoiles bleues ciels sur ses gros bras velus. D'ailleurs, ces tatouages étaient astucieusement assortit à sa coupe de cheveux étrange. L'observant de long, en large et en travers, Louise remarqua que le sportif était simplement habillé d'une chemise bordeaux à palmiers verts (pas très sportif comme tenue) et d'un…slip bleu marine.

- Ooh non, c'est quoi ce type ? dit-elle en cachant ses pauvres yeux, meurtris devant tant de nudité.

- Et encore, il n'a pas mis sa chaine en or et ses lunettes de soleil ! plaisanta Chopper.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il a l'air étrange mais, malgré les apparences, il est super cool !

- Ouais, SUPER cool, c'est le cas de le dire !

- Ne comprenant rien de la petite blague, Louise se reconcentra sur le match qui allait bientôt commencer. Après avoir hurlé un « SUPER » avec une position étrange avec tous les élèves (maintenant, Louise avait compris la vanne.), Mr Franky, ce fameux personnage haut en couleurs, s'autoproclama arbitre de ce match « SUPER légendaire ».

- Laissez-moi vous présenter nos deux SUPER équipes, dit-il en se tournant vers un côté du terrain. Sortant un micro de nulle part et hurlant à tue-tête, il présenta la première équipe qui arrivait. Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour la Terminale A et leur capitaine Buggy, portant le maillot jaune !

- Oh mon dieu, c'est qui ce gus ?!

Louise manqua de s'étouffer de rire lorsqu'elle aperçue le capitaine de l'équipe adverse. Juste un mot clown. Ce type ressemblait, trait pour trait, à un clown. Des cheveux bleus foncés un peu crasseux et longs, un maquillage faisant ridiculement penser à celui d'un clown et aussi, et surtout, un nez TOTALEMENT EPIQUE. Il était rond. Simplement rond et rouge. Comme celui d'un clown, quoi ! Ne parlons pas des personnages, tout aussi incroyables les uns que les autres, le suivant, sinon nous n'en finiront jamais.

- Vous leur avez déjà dit que ce n'était pas le cirque, ici ? rigola Louise, devant se tenir le ventre, tellement elle riait.

- Si seulement ça suffisait…

- Veillez maintenant accueillir de la même façon la Terminale B et leur capitaine Portgas D. Ace !

A leur arrivée, toutes les filles du bâtiment se levèrent et s'en suit des cris stridents, telle une armée de mille cinq-cents souris hurlant. Ace s'avança devant le capitaine de l'équipe adverse, suivit de très près par Zoro et Sanji. Tous les trois, comme le reste de leur équipe portait un maillot bleu.

- Eh bah, ça alors, s'étonna Chopper. Ace est à peine arrivé, et il est déjà capitaine…

- Moi, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. Mon frère a été nommé deux ans de suite le meilleur joueur de basket de son lycée, dans notre ancienne ville, assura fièrement la petite sœur du concerné.

- Deux ans de suite ?! s'exclama Alice. Mais pourquoi il ne s'est pas inscrit un club de basket ?!

- Mais parce qu'il n'a pas eu le temps, tiens ! Comme Luffy-nii et moi, d'ailleurs.

- Je vois…

- Bien ! hurla une nouvelle fois le professeur dans son micro. Que les deux équipes se mettent en place. Parfait. Que le match…commence !

A peine Mr Franky avait-il eu le temps de lancer la balle, que les deux capitaines s'élancèrent pour la rattraper. Sans surprise pour Louise, ce fut son frère qui la rattrapa, grâce à la différence de taille régnant entre les deux adversaires.

Pendant les deux premiers quarts-temps, le match était à sens unique. L'équipe d'Ace menait d'un bon nombre de points, et l'équipe de Buggy ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Entre les piques de vitesse de Zoro, les passes subtiles et excellentes de Sanji, et les paniers de très loin d'Ace, l'équipe adverse se désorganisait peu à peu.

C'est après un temps mort de quelques instants que les choses se gâtèrent. En effet, les Terminales A avaient repris du poil de la bête après leur briefing, tandis que les Terminales B se fatiguaient a vu d'œil.

- S'ils continuent sur la même lancé que tout à l'heure, ils ne tiendront pas, c'est évident, intervint Louise au milieu d'une passe entre Buggy et son co-équipier.

- Tu crois ? S'ils se donnent à fond pendant la fin du troisième quarts-temps, ils pourront se reposer sur le dernier, non ?

- C'est là que tu te trompes, ma chère Alice. Ils l'ont pas assez de point d'avance pour assurer leur victoire en ne faisant rien au quatrième quarts-temps. Vu le nombre de match que j'ai vu et le nombre d'équipes ayant essayé cette technique, je peux t'assurer que cette tactique de débutant ne marche pas.

- Mais comment vont-ils s'en sortir, alors ? se lamenta Chopper. Ils avaient si bien commencer, c'est dommage.

- La seule chose à faire, c'est de se concentrer sur la défense, Ace le sait très bien. Vous allez voir, c'est comme ça qu'il mènera son équipe à la victoire !

Déterminée comme si elle était sur le terrain, Louise avait regonflé tout le monde à bloc avec ses explications d'habituées du ballon rond. C'est ainsi que, comme elle l'avait prédit, Ace et les autres se concentrèrent sur la défense, jusqu'à la fin du quatrième quarts-temps. Ce fut un travail de longue haleine mais les Terminales B réussirent à tenir bon. …jusqu'à ce que Buggy récupère une balle mal interceptée.

Le capitaine à l'allure clownesque s'élança vers le panier adverse et remontant le terrain à lui tout seul. Les joueurs adverses, trop fatigués pour arriver à le stopper correctement dans la course, le laissait filer amèrement. Si Buggy marquait, il avait gagné. Si Buggy marquait, Ace, Zoro, Sanji et tous les autres perdraient. S'il marquait, le match se finirait.

Réagissant, toujours comme si elle était entre les joueurs, Louise se leva pour mieux voir comme allait réagir ses amis. « Allez les gars, on se bouge ! Rien n'est encore perdu ! » se disait-elle.

Puis, vint la réaction tant attendue. Alors que Buggy prenait ses appuis pour pouvoir sauter et marquer sauvagement un panier, Zoro qui était près, s'élança et toucha du bout des doigts la balle que Buggy avait lancé, ce que la fit légèrement dérivée de sa trajectoire. Juste derrière, Ace préparé à cette situation depuis que Zoro avait bougé, rattrapa la balle et s'élança dans une remontée de terrain spectaculaire, malgré son épuisement. Rouge de colère (comme son nez), Buggy s'élança à la poursuite du joueur ennemie, dans l'espoir de l'arrêter. Mais, ce fut vain. Lui aussi était à bout de force, et Ace bien trop rapide pour lui. Le brun en profita pour s'approcher du panier. Alors que la victoire semblait à portée de main, un autre obstacle se dressa devant le jeune homme : deux types immenses lui bloquaient le passage. Rapidement, Ace analysa la situation, sous les yeux de sa sœur. Et là, le miracle. Une tornade blonde approchait par derrière, si bien que le brun envoya la balle en arrière. Sanji la rattrapa, et réussi à éviter le mur de géant devant son ami. Il s'élança vers le panier, sous le regard de Louise qui jonglait entre le blondinet et le temps qu'il restait. 5 secondes. Sanji arrive devant le panier. 4 secondes. Il prend ses appuis. 3 secondes. Il s'élance. 2 secondes. Il s'accroche d'une main au panier et de l'autre, envoie la balle entre le filet. Une seconde. Il a marqué et retombe.

Il fallut quelques secondes à tout le monde pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un Buzzer Beater ! Sanji venait d'effectuer un Buzzer Beater ! Sous la forme d'un dunk, en plus ! Alors que l'équipe de Buggy restait figée sur place, tous les autres, même les spectateurs se dirigèrent en masse et avec un grand bruit vers le shooteur blond, qui lui non plus, ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait de se produire.

- Mec, c'était génial ! s'enthousiasma Ace, n'en revenant pas. J'arrive pas à y croire, on a gagné !

- Moi non plus, je n'arrive pas à y croire, en fait…

En s'approchant du « héros » du match, Zoro enleva son maillot bleu, essoufflé après avoir tant couru.

- J'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je te félicite pour ton petit saut de lapin, Ero-Cook ? demanda-t-il à Sanji d'un air totalement blasé.

- Le simple fait de savoir si tu allais me complimenter me donne des frissons alors, oui, ferme la, répond le blond d'un air tout aussi normal.

- Tant mieux, sale pervers.

- Ferme la, Marimo de malheur.

- Dragueur à deux balles.

- Buisson de mes deux.

- Sanji !

- Ouais, c'est ça, Sanj- Quoi ? Attends, mais c'était pas une insulte ça, Louise !

- Mais chut, le géant vert ! s'indigna la petite brune à bout de souffle.

Les trois petits spectateurs avaient réussi tant bien que mal à éloigner la foule d'hystérique pour venir féliciter les joueurs. Alice tomba dans les bras de Zoro, toujours torse nu (la fourbe…), et le félicita avec mille mots et mille baisers. Fière comme un coq, le vert bomba le torse et mit un bras autour de la hanche de sa petite amie. Il se dirigea avec elle dans les vestiaires, se vantant de ses exploits entre deux baisers.

- Couple d'imbéciles…marmonna Ace. Bon, j'y vais aussi.

- Je t'accompagne, Ace ! s'enthousiasma le petit Chopper, suivant son sempai dans les vestiaires pour homme.

- Héhé, je crois le petit Choppie est fan de ton frère, Lou-chan !

- Je vois ça…bref ! elle se tourne vers lui et lui attrape les mains, un sourire immense aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants d'admiration. C'était carrément incroyable ! complètement inouïe ! Totalement inattendu !

Louise enchaîna compliments sur compliments, sans s'arrêter une seule seconde. Elle parlait, parlait, encore et encore. Sanji, lui, buvait ses paroles. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'une fille lui faisait autant de compliment sans rien chercher en retour. Il était heureux. Et gêné. Surtout gêné. Et malgré lui, il le fit savoir à la petite brune, qui vit, à mesure qu'elle parlait, les joues de son interlocuteur se tinter d'un rouge léger. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçue, son flot de parole diminua, jusqu'à s'arrêter, et sans chercher à s'arrêter, Louise plongea son regard sucré de noisette, dans le regard océanique du blond. Dans cet œil d'un bleu des plus profon,ds comme les fonds marins éclairés la douche lumière du soleil, la brunette se perdit rapidement. A cause de la mèche couleur blé du jeune homme, Louise ne voyait qu'un seul de ces yeux, comparable à un magnifique saphir, ce qui attisa sa curiosité. Qu'il y avait-il, sous ce voile doré ? Un autre saphir ? Un bien un bel émeraude étincelant, ou un rubis brillant, qui sait ?

Se perdant dans toutes ces questions, Louise oublia de contrôler ses propres rougeurs, si bien qu'elles remontaient jusqu'aux oreilles. Tout le monde dans le gymnase était parti. Ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, les mains jointes, les yeux dans les yeux, rouges, jusqu'aux oreilles pour l'une, légèrement pour l'autre. Il n'y avait aucuns bruits, dans le bâtiment, à part le bruit des respirations des jeunes adolescents, lente et synchronisée. Un son de ballon tombé sur le sol ramena les jeunes gens à la réalité. Les rougeurs de la fillette doublèrent, tandis que celle du jeune homme s'atténuèrent (quel self-contrôle !).

Rapidement, Louise détourna le regarde, lâcha les mains de Sanji, et partit en courant vers la sortie, en bousculant sans s'en rendre compte la jolie Nami, qui cherchait ses amis.

- Eh bien. Quelle moche l'a piquée ? demanda a-t-elle en s'approchant de Sanji. Celui-ci ne répondit pas, restant figé, encore un peu remué par tout ça. Nami comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Haaan, monsieur se serait-il trouvé une nouvelle minette ?

- Plait-il ?

- Pas la peine de me le cacher, blondinet~ Avant d'entrer vous voir, j'ai bien que tu la dévorais littéralement du regard ! la rouquine donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami. Aller ! Dis-moi tout !

- Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir, Nami-san. Et je te le dis tout de suite, tu te trompes lourdement. Elle est mignonne, c'est vrai, mais ça s'arrête là. C'est une bonne amie, ni plus ni moins.

- Quoi, c'est tout ? Mais c'est nul, alors…

- Désolé de te décevoir, Nami-san ! Mais…tu sais bien que je ne tomberais plus jamais amoureux, non ? Bon sur ce, je vais aller me changer. Je commence à sentir le rat mort…

- Claaaasse…

Le blond esquissa un sourire presque forcé et alla vers les vestiaires, laissant la rousse seule, au milieu du terrain. Nami regarda s'éloigner son ami avec un regard triste, comme si elle regrettait ses paroles. Mais, se ressaisissant, elle dit :

- Aller, haut les cœurs ! Un jour, Sanji, tu oublieras ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. Et enfin, tu ouvriras ton cœur à quelqu'un d'autre. Je l'espère…

Nami resta là un bon moment. Figée, dans ses pensées ou dans la lune, c'est vous qui voyez, elle attendait. Puis, ce rendant compte du temps qui passe, elle regarda sa montre, constata qu'il était l'heure de manger, et se dirigea vers le grand arbre où, sans doute, ses amis seraient déjà rassemblés.

Elle est partie, maintenant. Elle a fermé la porte du gymnase, laissant un ballon, dans lequel elle avait shooter plus tôt, rouler, faisant le tour de la salle, puis s'arrêtant contre la porte, maintenant fermée, qui atténue les bruits de rires provenant de l'arbre où sont rassemblés tant d'amis.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Alors, comment c'était ?

Je tiens à préciser que je ne fais pas de basket, et que donc ma vision de ce sport et les thermes employés sont plus ou moins maîtrisés. Donc, si quelqu'un en fait parmi mes lecteurs, toutes corrections est la bienvenue ! Veillez donc pardonner mon ignorance...

J'ai fais ce chapitre pour annoncer la couleur d'une love story naissante, vous comprenez ? ...et surtout parce que j'adore le basket (en particulier les joueurs... *ahem*)

Bref, merci de m'avoir lu, les p'tits n'amis ! Et n'oubliez pas de commentez si ça vous a plut, hein ?

A bientôt !

Lou-chan.


	7. Chapter 6

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! C'est Lou-chan qui vous parle !

Mes amis lecteurs, voici le chapitre 6 ! Eh oui, il est arrivé rapidement (oui, pour moi c'était rapide, je vous jure u.u), et je ne suis pas peu fière de vous le présenter dès maintenant ;)

Enfin un peu de fight et se sang dans cet univers de bisounours ! Il était temps, non ? ...non ? Bon, tant pis alors. Il y en aura quand même.

Je tenais à remercier (oui, encooore) ma petite Ushi-chan et la belle Alice pour leurs gentilles reviews quotidiennes, qui illuminent toujours mes journées. Que serais-je sans vous ?!

Aller, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, hein ?

Sur ce, enjoy !

Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Oda-sama. Louise et Alice m'appartiennent.

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

La sonnerie stridente annonçant la fin des cours avait à peine retentie, qu'un flot de lycéens avides de liberté couraient vers la sortie. Le Weekend. Enfin, la fin de la semaine. Depuis Lundi matin, huit heures, les contrôles et examens en tous genres se font de plus en plus nombreux et difficiles, particulièrement pour les Terminales. Ace et ses deux compères ne vous diront pas le contraire.

Plongée il y a quelques minutes dans un silence de mort, la Seconde B est maintenant redevenu la classe bruyante qu'elle est d'habitude. Sortant d'un cours d'espagnol enseigné par leur professeur Mr Don Quichotte, un type immense qui adore rouler les R avec son horrible langue en regardant les demoiselles de la classe, les élèves se ruent hors de la salle, dans l'espoir de ne pas croiser leur professeur au manteau à plumes roses.

- Il est atroce, ce prof… chuchota Louise à Alice, en rangeant ses cahiers.

- Je trouve que ses cours sont très intéressants, moi. Bon, il a l'air louche, c'est vrai, mais il n'empêche qu'il est captivant !

- Moi, il me fout les jetons, ce flamant rose à la noix.

Louise ferma sa trousse, la mit dans son sac, prit celui-ci, le mit à son bras et sortie de la salle bientôt suivit par Alice puis Chopper. Contrairement aux autres niveaux, les Secondes terminaient un peu plus tôt, le vendredi. Tant mieux.

En longeant les couloirs, ouvrant des portes et en en fermant d'autres, les trois amis parlaient, s'écoutaient, riaient. Ils étaient maintenant devenus inséparables. Le garçon du trio demanda de s'arrêter un instant, histoire de faire ses petites affaires avant de rentrer chez lui. Attendant avec Louise devant les toilettes pour hommes du lycée, Alice en profita pour parler d'un petit projet qu'elle c'était fixée :

- Alors, commença-t-elle, tes frères sont d'accord pour la soirée pyjama de vendredi prochain ?

- Normalement, c'est bon ! C'est bien chez Nami, après les cours, non ?

- C'est ça. Mais normalement, on ne va pas chez elle directement. On reste un peu en ville avant, pour faire la « chasse aux robes » !

- La quoi…?

- Rooh Louise, réveille-toi un peu, dit Alice en faisant une pichenette sur le front de son amie. Tu sais bien : on va devoir se trouver des fringues potables pour le bal organisé par le lycée pour la fin des examens dans deux semaines ! ...ne me dit pas que tu l'as oublié, quand même ?

- C'est fort probable…

Alice soupira, se jurant de ne plus prévenir que les frères de sa nouvelle meilleure amie pour ce genre de projet. Reprenant son sérieux, elle continua.

- Bref. Tu préviendras tes frères ce soir, hm ? De toute façon, vous n'avez rien de prévu ce jour-là, je me trompe ?

- Non, normalement ça devrait être bon. Mais, rappel moi qui il y aurait chez Nami vendredi prochain ?

La petite blonde se mit à compter sur ses doigts, tout en énumérant à voix haute toutes les invitées de ladite soirée.

- Alors, il y aura toi, Nami bien sûr, Vivi, moi, et d'autres amies que tu ne connais pas, qui sont au même lycée que Vivi : Kaya et Camie. Ne t'en fais pas, elles ne mordent pas.

- Heureusement…

- Je suis là, on peut y aller !

Chopper poussait à peine la porte qu'il hurlait déjà à tue-tête. Tu m'étonnes qu'on sache que tu es là…

Ainsi, Louise, Alice et Chopper accédèrent à la grille d'entrée et de sortie du lycée. Alors qu'ils allèrent la franchir, Louise remarqua quelque chose de suspect. Alors que la cloche avait sonné depuis pas mal de temps, les élèves restaient à l'intérieur du lycée. Très peu d'élèves osaient s'aventurer à l'extérieur, pour une raison inconnue. Perplexe et curieuse de savoir la vérité, Louise s'empressa de demander à Alice et Chopper ce qu'il se passait.

- Tu as raison, c'est étrange, s'inquiéta Alice.

- Autant aller directement voir ce qu'il se passe, non ?

Les deux adolescentes suivirent donc le petit Chopper, qui s'aventurait courageusement vers l'inconnu. A peine avait-il franchit les grilles que le petit lycée aux cheveux bruns se retrouva nez à nez avec un type étrange. Il était de taille moyenne, portant une veste de couleur violette. Vêtu également d'une ignoble salopette jaune délavée, on pouvait voir dépasser son slip vert clair, en raison de la grandeur de la fameuse salopette. Ses cheveux noirs formaient deux piques, déviant la loi de la gravité, descendaient également sur les côtés, jusqu'à son menton volumineux. Louise remarqua immédiatement son regard mauvais qui fixait Chopper, son énorme ventre qui la fit rire intérieurement et son nez (décidément, tout le monde avait un nez étrange, dans ce village) pointu et rose, signe que cet énergumène n'avait pas l'air tout à fait sobre.

L'homme s'approcha à pas de géant vers le jeune brun, qui ne bougeait pas, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Préparée à la pire des situations, Louise mit son sac sur ses épaules, prête à l'envoyer sur cette racaille des bacs à sable, au moindre geste suspect. Alice, quant à elle, mit la tête dans sa main et marmonna un « Oh non, pas lui… », désespérée. Ah. Apparemment, la tronche de Cake qu'avait cet homme à la place du visage était connu de ses amis.

- Comme on se retrouve, p'tit gars ! Ça faisait un bail, tu ne trouves pas ?

- O-ouais, vois ça comme tu veux, Foxy…

Foxy. Voilà comment se nommait cet horrible personnage qui n'avait aucun goût vestimentaire. Devant les deux filles ledit Foxy commença à discuter bruyamment avec Chopper, qui ne répondait qu'avec des « oui » ou des « non » sans ton ni réflexion. Foxy restait indifférent aux deux autres personnes derrière celui qui l'intéressait, ce qui énerva rapidement Louise, qui détestait être ignorée. D'un coup sec, elle prit Chopper par la main et l'emmena vers elle en disant :

- Désolée, tronche de Cake mais là, tu nous dérange.

Foxy, sans doute peu habitué à ce qu'on l'insulte, resta immobile, les pieds cloués au sol. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits, et s'énerva tout rouge. Il chargea sur le petit groupe qui s'éloignait et se mit devant eux.

- Oï, ne me parle pas comme ça, gamine ! Et, qui es-tu, d'ailleurs ? Une nouvelle de ce bahut, c'est ça ? Aah, ça doit être pour ça que tu ne me connais pas, hein ? Eh bien, je suis Foxy, ou le Renard Argenté ! C'est comme ça que l'on m'appel, dans la b-

- Je m'en fiche. Tronche de Cake.

- L-Louise, il serait peut être judicieux d'arrêter de l'énerver, non ? commença à s'inquiéter Chopper, maintenant mal à l'aise.

En effet, le Renard Argenté commençait vraiment à entrer dans une colère noire. Cependant, Louise n'avait pas peur. Elle n'allait quand même pas avoir peur d'un type mal habillé alors qu'Ace pouvait avoir des expressions faciales bien plus flippantes ! Sans aucun doute.

- Tu vas regretter tes paroles, gamines… commença Foxy.

- Je m'appelle Cookie D. Louise, et je vais t'éclater la tronche si tu ne te pousse pas.

- Tu es bien impertinente, jeune demoiselle. Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de me mettre en colère, moi, le grand Foxy !

Exécutant ses menaces, Foxy chargea sur le petit groupe, le bras levé et le poing serré. Il l'envoya directement sur la petite brune, qui réussit à l'éviter. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à recommencer, une voix irritante retentit sur le trottoir d'en face.

- Nya~ Oyabun, vous avez enfin trouvé mon Choppy~

- Mon quoi… ?

Interpelée par cette voix, ô combien insupportable, Louise tourna la tête et aperçue au loin, une femme. Elle était mince, ses cheveux étaient bleus foncés, ses yeux de cette même couleur. Son nez était long et pointu et elle portait un masque bordeaux, comme un loup. La jeune femme portait une salopette rose, avec un bas bouffant, et pour cacher ses seins, elle portait simplement un haut de maillot rose. A noter que les motifs sur ce vêtement était les mêmes que ceux imprimés sur le slip de Foxy… Elle portait également un drôle de chapeau dont l'extrémité était ornée d'une boule de poil blanc. D'ailleurs, elle en avait d'autre un peu partout sur sa tenue.

- Décidément, ils ont des problèmes pour s'habiller, ici…

- Qu'as-tu dis, gamine ?!

- Arrête de faire tant de bruit, renard à la noix…

- Ma petite Porche, dit le fameux renard en reprenant peu à peu son calme. Viens un peu par ici, je viens de retrouver ton amant !

- QUOI ?! s'étouffa Louise.

- Oh non, pas elle…

- Nya, mon Choppy~

Ladite Porche s'approcha en sautillant ridiculement bas vers le petit brun qui commença à paniquer. Alice, qui était restée spectatrice jusqu'à maintenant glissa quelque mot dans l'oreille de Louise, pour lui expliquer la situation : apparemment, Porche aurait rencontré Chopper dans un magasin, et celui-ci l'aurait aidé à ramasser des produit qu'elle aurait fait tomber. Depuis, Porche n'arrêtait pas de le suivre, clamant son amour (sans queue ni tête) pour le jeune garçon.

- Et ça fait depuis son entrée au lycée, que ça dure, ajouta Alice.

- Quelle horreur…

- Je me suis ensuite promis que je n'aiderais plus jamais les femmes à ramasser leur courses… se lamenta le petit brun.

Porche s'avança toujours de plus en plus près de Chopper. Quand celui-ci était à portée de main, la vicieuse attendit qu'il ne fasse plus trop attention à elle pour pouvoir se jeter sur lui. Chopper lui, remarqua son saut un peu trop tard, et n'avait plus le temps de s'échapper. Il était cuit. C'est alors qu'une belle droite dans le visage arrogant de Porche lui sauva la vie. Maintenant à terre, Porche se lamentait sur son sort, pendant que Louise, fière de son coup, savourait l'instant.

- Ne touche pas à MON Chopper. Et d'ailleurs, on ne dit pas Choppy~ mais Choppie. Et, toi tu n'as pas le droit de l'appeler comme ça, grosse dinde ! abordant maintenant un regard sadique, le point toujours levé, Louise commença à s'énerver.

- Nya~, non mais pour qui tu te prends, minus~ ?

- Décidément, tu énerves tout le monde, petite ! dit Foxy en s'approchant de Louise, discrètement. Celle-ci se retourna pour riposter.

- Aussi, si vous n'aviez p- ARG !

L'horrible Foxy avait saisi la petite brune par le cou, l'étranglant avec une grande force. Louise commença à paniquer en raison du manque d'oxygène qui se faisait sentir. Elle tapait son agresseur de toutes ses forces, sans résultat. Les larmes de crainte et de panique lui montaient aux yeux, mais elle refusait de les laisser couler. Non, ça ferait trop plaisir à cet espèce de gros tas.

Lorsque Louise fut saisie par l'ennemi, Alice et Chopper réagirent au quart de tour. Ils s'élancèrent. Cependant, les renforts de Foxy et Porche arrivèrent, et les arrêtèrent rapidement. Impuissants, ils étaient prisonniers, sur le sol, ne pouvant aider leur amie qui gémissait de douleur.

Voyant son dernier espoir de survis partir au loin, Louise ferma les yeux, ne sachant que faire. Allons bon, elle n'allait pas mourir comme ça, bêtement ? Des mains de ce type, en plus ? Apparemment si. Quelle mort pathétique.

Mais voilà, l'histoire de Louise ne s'arrêtera pas là. Alors qu'elle allait rendre son dernier souffle, la petite brune sentie que son agresseur lâchait prise. Reprenant un peu d'air, Louise pensa tomber sur le sol, mais c'est dans les bras de quelqu'un qu'elle atterrit. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit être soutenue par les bras robustes de Sanji, qui lui adressa un sourire. Rassurée, elle tourna la tête vers Foxy, qui était à son tour dans les airs, tenu par le cou par Ace, visiblement très énervé. Pour le remercier d'avoir si bien traité sa précieuse sœur, il lui colla un coup de poing dans le ventre. Puis un autre dans son nez qui devint encore plus rouge. Puis un autre là. Et encore un ici. Et il aurait pu continuer encore bien longtemps, si Louise ne lui avait pas murmuré à bout de force d'arrêter.

Alors, Ace balança d'un coup de bras Foxy qui vola dans les airs un moment avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol, se cassant sans doute quelque chose au passage. Le grand brun aux taches de rousseurs courant alors vers Louise, encore lovée dans les bras de Sanji, l'air paniqué.

- Tu vas bien ?! Dis-moi ou tu as mal, je vais te soigner ! Tu aurais dû m'appeler, idiote, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! T-

- Tout va bien, Ace. Je vais bien, c'est fini !

A mesure que son ami parlait, Sanji avait desserré son étreinte pour que la petite brune puisse glisser dans les bras de son frère sans trop d'effort. Il s'était maintenant éloigné, Ace attirait sa petite sœur contre lui, murmurant à son oreille.

- Oui, c'est fini…

- Non, ce n'est pas fini !

Presque mort, Foxy c'était relevé et crachait des insultes, en même temps que du sang. La vision d'horreur fut cachée à Louise par Ace, qui recommençait à bouillir de colère. S'il voulait encore une raclée, il va être servit. Mais il n'en fut rien. Foxy fut retenu par ses sbires, amochés postérieurement par Sanji et Zoro, qui avait au passage délivrés Alice et Chopper. Soutenu par Porche et les autres, il arriva juste à hurler, entre deux quintes de toux :

- Je me vengerais ! Et, si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera mon boss, qui vous fera la peau ! En particulier toi, le brun là ! Je vais tout lui dire, et il vous tuera !

- Amène le donc, ton boss. S'il est aussi fort que toi, il ne risque pas d'y avoir de surprise quant au gagnant, se moqua Ace.

- Hinhiiin…mais mon boss, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, gamin ! C'est le grand, l'unique, le merveilleux, le sadique, le méch-

- Abrège, face de pet.

- Tss. Le Chien Rouge, ça vous dit quelque chose ?!

A ces quelques mots, Louise et ses amis arrêtèrent de respirer. Encore lui ? Encore ce Chien Rouge dont tout le monde parle ? Le même Chien Rouge qui s'était battu avec le beau Shanks dans le temps ? Pour la petite brune, cette insulte ne lui disait rien qui vaille. La peur s'emparait d'elle peu à peu. Ace la sentie trembler à l'annonce de ce nom, et il resserra donc son étreinte.

- Qu'il vienne, dit-il. Moi, je n'ai pas peur de lui.

- Ouais, ajouta Zoro un sourire narquois aux lèvres, qu'il vienne, ce clebs. On va lui apprendre comment exécuter l'ordre "couché", tiens.

- Oouh, c'était vraiment nul comme jeu de mot, ça.

- Ferme là, cuistot pervers ! J'en ai rien à foutre de ton avis !

- Quoooi ?!

- Allons, allons Zoro, s'interposa Alice. Pas d'insultes. Ne t'en fais pas, elle était très bien, ta blague ! C'est bon Ace, tu peux reprendre ton speech !

- Heum, merci ? il continua donc ce qu'il avait à dire, en pointant du pouce tous ses amis derrière lui. Tu vois mon pote, moi aussi, j'ai des amis qui n'ont aucun sens de l'humour (Zoro pesta, mais Alice le calma). Sauf que les miens, ils foutront une raclée vite fait à ton boss. Ce ne sont pas n'importe qui, mes amis, tu piges?

- Espèce de…

- Et attends, tu n'as pas tout vu, tronche de Cake !

- Luffy ?!

Luffy, Nami et Usopp venaient de surgirent de la grille d'entrée, bien déterminer à montrer qu'ils étaient de la partie. Enfin, surtout Luffy, à vrai dire.

- Moi aussi, je vais lui faire sa fête à ton boss à deux balles ! Tu vas voir, sœurette, il ne se relèvera pas avant longtemps ! Pas vrai les gars ?!

- O-ouaaaais…motivés, firent en chœur Nami et Usopp, apparemment pas très chaud pour se battre.

- Rooh, un petit effort ! Vous n'allez pas nous lâcher, quand m-

- EH, hurla Alice, ils s'échappent !

Alors que Luffy allait s'élancer, son grand frère le stoppa, lui disant qu'il aurait tout le temps de lui casser le nez plus tard. Pour l'instant, il fallait s'occuper de la petite Louise à l'agonie. On l'amena donc à l'infirmerie du lycée, laissant croire à l'infirmière ses blessures et son souffle court étaient dû à une longue chute dans les escaliers. Elle fut rapidement soignée, et amenée chez elle par ses frères, tandis que les autres rentrèrent chacun de leur côté, la boule au ventre.

A son réveil, Louise qui paniquait de trop, fit part de ses craintes à ses frères. Ce Chien Rouge avait l'air si fort ! Et, s'il était plus fort que tous ses amis réunis ? Elle avait peur. Si peur…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas me laisser faire, la rassura Ace en plongeant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns.

Oui, c'était vrai. Ace était fort. Et Luffy, qui caressait la main de sa sœur du bout des doigts l'était aussi. Ensemble, ils étaient invisibles, Louise en était persuadée. Personne ne pouvait les vaincre.

Dans la nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait, Louise se rappela d'une chose que lui avait promise Ace, à elle et Luffy, après un drame familiale. Une promesse qu'il disait se promettre de respecter. Alors que les larmes coulaient sur les joues des trois enfants ce jour-là, Ace disait « Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne mourrais jamais. »

* * *

Woow, fini ! Je suis fière de moi ! Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé, mes amis ?

Enfin bref. Merci de m'avoir lu, et n'oubliez pas de commenter, hein ? Si vous laissez une review, je vous donnerais un cookie, et Ace viendra frapper à la fenêtre de votre chambre ce soir '-'


	8. Chapter 7

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! C'est Lou-chan qui vous parle !

Je devais poster ce chapitre avant samedi, et voilà. C'est fait ! Woow, je suis heureuse, si vous saviez ! ...même si les vacances se terminent pour moi. Boo.

Enfin, chose promise, chose due, Ushi-chan ;)

Je voulais préciser que ce chapitre me tenais vraiment à cœur, que j'avais vraiment hâte de le poster ! Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, hein ? :3

Evidemment, je vais remercier mes amies qui m'aident toujours, me soutiennent, m'envoient des messages, me commentent mon humble travail... Ushi-chan et AliceLaw, si vous vous sentez viser, c'est normal, ne paniquez pas, surtout, hein '-'

Bref, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

Sur ce, enjoy !

Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Oda-sama. Louise et Alice m'appartiennent.

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Dans la maison à deux étages portant le numéro 47 du quartier de l'île de Dawn, des bruits de vaisselles retentissaient. En effet, le déjeuner se terminait. Ainsi, Louise avait retroussé ses manches et plongeait ses petites mains dans l'eau pleine de liquide vaisselle pour nettoyer les assiettes. Faute de moyens, les trois adolescents n'avaient pas pu se payer de lave-vaisselle, faisant donc tout à la main, mais dans la bonne humeur.

Dehors sur la terrasse, le deuxième de la petite fratrie était en train d'étendre le linge, que le plus grand des trois avait nettoyé quelques instants plus tôt. Luffy avait également retroussé ses manches et prenait draps, t-shirts, jupes, sous-vêtements, uniformes et nappes de table, pour venir ensuite les accrocher à l'aide de pinces linges de toutes les couleurs, sur le fil tendu. Prenant la dernière chaussette qui traînait au fond du panier, le jeune garçon sentit le vent frais passer dans ses cheveux sombres. Il pouvait également sentir l'odeur du linge propre, et ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par la douce odeur de fleurs fraîche. Alors qu'un sourire tentait d'apparaître, ornant son visage de poupon, Luffy fut ramené à la réalité par la porte d'accès à la terrasse qui venait de claquer. Un courant d'air, sans doute.

- Luffy-nii, la porte ! Tu sais bien qu'il faut faire attention ! hurla Louise depuis la cuisine.

- Pardooon ! Oh Louise, j'ai terminé, je vais y aller. Je dois bosser un truc avec Usopp.

- Les TPE, c'est ça ?

- Ouais !

- D'accord, a tout à l'heure alors.

Louise était sortie de la cuisine, les mains toujours mouillées, et alla vers la porte d'entrée avec son grand frère. Lui souhaitant bonne chance pour son travail, elle lui pria également de faire attention sur la route, lui demanda aussi de se couvrir correctement et l'embrassa sur la joue avant qu'il parte. Le jeune homme lui dit qu'Ace ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, et promit de rentrer pour dîner.

Après un dernier salut de la main, Louise ferma la porte et retourna à sa besogne dans la cuisine. Elle finit de nettoyer plats et couverts, les rangea et mit un coup d'éponge sur la table. Alors qu'elle s'affalait dans le canapé après avoir terminé, le téléphone de la maison retentit. Elle alla décrocher rapidement.

- Oui, vous êtes bien chez la famille D., j'écoute ?

- Louise-san, c'est Vivi !

- Ah, Vivi ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question ! Nami m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir devant votre lycée. Tu vas bien, j'espère ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais très bien. J'ai deux grands frères et des amis qui veillent sur moi !

- Tu es sur ?

- Pourquoi ne pas venir t'en rendre compte toi-même ?

- Comment ?

- Passe donc à la maison, si tu es libre. Tu dois bien avoir mon adresse quelque part, non ?

- Oui ! Je viens dans une demi-heure, d'accord ?

- Super, à plus tard !

Heureuse comme un enfant, Louise raccrocha le téléphone et monta se changer, pour mettre des vêtements plus mignons pour accueillir son amie. Ne sachant pas trop quoi mettre, la petite brune opta pour une robe courte à volants, blanche avec des motifs imprimés de fraise rouge. Pour arranger un minimum ses longs cheveux bruns, elle les coiffa soigneusement avant de les ramener en queue de cheval, retenue par un ruban rouge. Bien entendu, elle prit soin de laisser une mèche sur son front et devant ses oreilles. Parfait.

En descendant les escaliers à vive allure, de multiples questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de la petite brune. Louise n'avait jamais vu Vivi habillée autrement qu'avec un uniforme. Allait-elle venir à la maison avec des vêtements de grands couturiers ? Et, n'allait-elle pas trouver cette maison un peu trop pauvre à son goût ? Même si c'était le cas, elle ne dirait rien, elle est bien trop gentille et polie pour faire ce genre de réflexion déplacée. A propos, est-ce qu'elle allait venir en limousine ? Ou accompagnée d'un majordome ? Ou encore d'un garde du corps ?!

Plus les questions fusaient, plus la jeune fille s'excitait. Elle avait tellement hâte de voir une jeune fille de bonne famille dans sa vie de tous les jours ! Se regardant dans le miroir pour voir si tout était parfait, elle entendit bientôt la sonnette retentir. La voilà ! Louise se rua vers la porte, l'ouvrit et fit une petite moue déçue.

- Oh, c'est toi Ace ?

- Quoi, tu pensais que quelqu'un d'autre allait venir ?

- Oui, Vivi.

Le beau brun revenait de la supérette du coin, où il était allé acheter de quoi assaisonner les futurs plats de la brunette. Ne sachant pas de qui sa petite sœur parlait, il demanda des explications. Louise s'empressa de répondre.

- Ah mais c'est vrai que tu ne l'as jamais vu. Vivi est une amie qui va à l'école privée pour fille, en haut de la colline. Elle est très gentille. En plus, elle a une super grande maison !

- Ah. Tant mieux. Je suppose qu'elle viendra vendredi prochain à votre pyjama party, non ?

- Tout juste ! Et, elle viendra aussi au bal de l'école dans deux semaines, les professeurs l'on autorisée, elle et d'autres filles, à venir.

Tant mieux. Tu me laisse entrer, maintenant ?

Alors le grand frère entra. Déposant ses achats dans un placard spécifique, Ace n'omît pas de complimenter sa sœur sur la jolie tenue qu'elle portait. Toute heureuse, Louise fit un tour sur elle-même, faisait envoler gracieusement les volants de la robe blanche, sous le regard attendrit du plus grand.

Après un énième tour, la sonnette retentit une seconde fois. Cette fois, c'était Vivi. Plus question de se tromper. La petite se précipita pour la seconde fois de la journée vers la porte, en se posant encore mille et mille questions. Qui verra-t-elle aux côtés de Vivi ? Un chauffeur ? Un garde du corps ? Un chien de garde aussi ? Ou alors un majordome ?!

- Bonjour Vivi !

- Bonjour, Louise-san ! Comment vas-tu, depuis 30 minutes ?

- Très bien ! …dis-moi, tu es toute seule ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, rentre vite, je vais faire un thé.

En effet, quand Vivi était entrée, il n'y avait personne à ses côtés, ni de limousine devant le portillon. Au début, Louise paraissait un peu déçue, mais elle se disait que la simplicité de la jeune bleue la rassurait. Bien sûr, elle ne portait pas de vêtement de créateurs renommés. Elle faisait tout dans la simplicité. Tant mieux.

Maintenant assise sur le canapé du salon, toute droite, Vivi attendait son amie, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle parcourait de son regard brun la petite pièce arrangée à l'image de Louise et ses frères. Cet endroit la mit tout de suite à l'aise. Alors qu'elle avait le regard posé sur la table basse en bois devant elle, Ace surgit dans le salon.

- Louise, où as-tu rangé l- Ah. Heum…bonjour ?

- Oh, enchantée je suis Vivi, une amie de Louise, dit la concernée en se levant vers le brun. Tu dois être Ace, n'est-ce pas ?

- O-oui, c'est bien ça. Portgas D. Ace, enchanté.

C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, Louise, à ramener de si jolies fille à la maison ?! En se disant cela, Ace ne pouvait décrocher son regard de la jeune fille. Elle avait de si beaux cheveux. Bleus comme un ciel en été. Ils devaient être si doux au touché. Comme de la soie. Elle avait des yeux si profonds, aussi. Marrons simples, mais pourtant si lumineux, peu maquillés mais mis en valeur quand même. Avec de longs cils. Elle était tellement belle. Bien habillée mais pas à l'image d'une fille de bonne famille, comme lui avait décrit Louise auparavant. Elle avait une fine silhouette, aussi. Tout était fin et gracieux, chez elle. Ses mains, ses yeux, ses pieds, son corps. Tout. Et surtout, elle avait ce léger sourire qui fit chavirer le grand brun qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette beauté.

Que ce passa-t-il donc ? Pourquoi ce jeune homme regardait Vivi comme ça ? Au début, celle-ci semblait gênée et n'osait pas le regarder. Mais au bout d'un moment, sa curiosité l'emporta sur la crainte et le regard de Vivi s'aventura sur le bel homme en face d'elle. Non, il n'était pas beau, il était magnifique. Musclé comme il fallait, il portait simplement une chemise ouverte, laissant entrevoir son torse bien sculpté, et un short noir. La jeune fille s'attarda ensuite sur son visage, qui ne la laissa pas de glace. Il avait de multiples taches de rousseurs séduisantes par-ci, par-là. De longs cheveux noirs qui ondulaient. Et un regard sublime. Ses yeux noirs où dansaient mille et mille lumières dorés, reflétées grâce à l'éclairage de la pièce. Vivi le surprit en train d'esquisser un léger sourire qui fit chavirer la jeune fille qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet homme sublime.

Sans se quitter des yeux, leur cœurs se mirent à battre à l'unisson. Ce fut au tour de leur respiration d'être en synchronisation, ensuite. Alors c'est ça, cette chose magique que l'on appelle le coup de foudre ? Surement.

- Désolée du retard Vivi, j'ai eu un problème avec la…théière. Je vous dérange, peut-être ?

Pris au dépourvu et ne sachant que faire, Ace et Vivi piquèrent un fard en même temps. Bafouant quelques mots, Ace s'excusa, dit au revoir à Vivi et monta dans sa chambre, à pas de géant, évitant le regard de sa jeune sœur, appuyée contre la porte, lui faisant savoir qu'il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de tout ça.

De nouveau seules, les jeunes filles firent durer le silence un moment. Vivi le brisa en allant s'assoir sur le canapé, encore un peu remuée par ce sentiment nouveau qui faisait irruption en elle. Louise la rejoint, la théière en main, toujours ce même sourire aux lèvres. La brune servit une tasse de thé à son amie. Alors que l'invitée portait le breuvage à ses lèvres, elle vit son hôte la regarder avec un sourire en coin, en faisant jouer son sourcil.

- Alors ? Il te plait, hein ? dit-elle.

- Vivi manqua de s'étouffer. Comment Louise pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille ? Et si Ace l'avait entendue ? Il se poserait des questions…

- Allons, tu ne peux pas me tromper, Vivi. Je connais ce regard.

- D-de quoi parles-tu à la fin ?!

- On ne me la fait pas à moi, jeune fille ! Vous vous dévoriez du regard, tous les deux ! C'est le coup de foudre, c'est ça ? articula Louise, toute excitée.

- M-mais non, voyons ! Ce genre de chose n'arrive que dans les livres, c'est bien connu…

- N'importe quoi. Tu en pinces pour mon frère, avoue !

- N-non !

Louise laissa échapper un rire de triomphe. Vivi n'avait peut-être rien dit, mais la petites savait pertinemment ce qu'elle ressentait pour son frère. Et elle allait lui faire avouer, foi de Lou-chan !

Louise la laissa tranquille pour cette fois. Ainsi, l'après-midi se déroula comme elle aurait dû se dérouler. Les deux amies ne s'arrêtèrent pas de parler une seule seconde, s'enfilant une quantité incalculable de litre de thé vert. Vivi fini par rentrer le soir. Louise commença à préparer le repas alors qu'Ace ne descendait toujours pas. Luffy rentra, exténué, et le repas fut près. Ace descendit enfin, tentant toutes les techniques au monde pour ne pas croiser le regard de sa sœur, qui se moquait de lui. Luffy monta rapidement ce coucher sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre eux, laissant les deux autres débarrasser. Alors que le silence régnait, Ace marmonna d'une voix timide ces quelques paroles qui firent sourire Louise, tant il était adorable à regarder à ce moment.

- Dit moi Louise, commença-t-il… Quand est-ce qu'elle revient, Vivi ?

* * *

Hm...je sais ce que vous vous dîtes. C'est trop court, c'est ça ? Eh bien, c'est ce que je pense aussi, rassurez vous. Mais, faites avec ! Bande d'ingrat !

Pardon, je suis fatiguée u.u

Bref. Je suis quand même heureuse d'avoir pu poster ce chapitre, les enfants ! J'aime beaucoup le couple que forme Vivi et Ace, je les trouve très mignon, et j'espère que vous les apprécierez tout autant que moi ^v^

Voilà voilà ! A bientôt.

Oh et bonne vanances pour les chanceux et bonne chance pour la reprise de certain (comme moi). J'suis avec vous, les gars u.u

Lou-chan.


	9. Chapter 8

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! C''est Lou-chan qui vous parle !

Comment ça va, chez vous ? Moi, je suis cre-vé. Mais en effet, on s'en fout. passons à la suite, voulez vous ?

Voilà le chapitre 8, mes petits enfants ! Youpi ! Dans ce chapitre, on parlera (entre nana) de garçons, de potins en tout genre, de vernis... Bref, ce sont exclusivement des filles en pyjama que nous verrons ! Super ! ...ou pas.

Je tiens bien sur à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent, surtout celles qui reviews, soit AliceLaw et Ushi-chan. Merci mille fois, toutes les deux ! Sans vous, je ne serais pas aussi motivée pour écrire :3

Bref, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, hein !

Sur ce, enjoy !

Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Oda-sama. Louise et Alice m'appartiennent.

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Depuis le début de la semaine, rien de bien excitant de c'était produit, pour Louise et ses amis. Une insupportable routine c'était mise en route, se résumant simplement au fait de dormir, travailler, manger, encore travailler, accessoirement passer un peu de temps avec ses amis pour ceux qui le pouvaient, retravailler chez soi, remanger, et redormir. La petite brune alla presque jusqu'à regretter que quelques bandits étranges viennent lui tendre une embuscade devant le lycée.

Tout était devenu plus long, cette semaine, plus fastidieux. Chacun savait pourtant pertinemment que les vacances prochaines approchaient à vive allure. Dans deux semaines. Il fallait qu'ils tiennent encore cette semaine-là et une autre, puis tout sera fini, pendant encore deux longues semaines.

Pour certains, penser à ça les motivent à travailler d'avantage. Pour d'autre, plus facile à décourager, c'est un horrible passage où la simple pensée de travailler dure encore deux longues semaines leur donne envie de vomir. Les avis divergent, mais pourtant les élèves continuent leurs lancées, plus rapidement que d'autres, avec plus ou moins de facilité.

Pour Louise, les vacances à la clé ne sont pas les seules motivations qui la poussent à continuer de travailler d'arrache-pied. Vendredi qui arrive, pyjama party, et vendredi d'après, bal de l'école. Ça a suffi pour en motiver plus d'un, croyez-moi !

Depuis lundi, les cours s'enchaînaient. La classe de Louise avait le droit à un cours d'Histoire-Géo passionnant avec Madame Nico, leur belle professeure principale. Puis, à un cours de mathématiques de l'enfer, avec Mr Rayleigh. Calculs et torture au rendez-vous… On continuait ensuite avec un cours de français, plus ou moins intéressant, avec Mr Cavendish, un blond complètement narcissique que toutes les filles dévorent du regard (à noter que ceux qui l'ont en cours ne sont pas particulièrement intéressées, surtout lorsque que sa double personnalité est découverte). Les cours continuaient avec celui d'anglais, avec Mr Brook, que tout le monde adore, puis de physique, avec Mr Kizaru, un type qui adore faire des montages électriques avec pleins d'ampoules partout. Avec ses cheveux bruns et frisés, ses yeux tombants cachés par des lunettes et son air nonchalant et passif, on pourrait presque le confondre avec un hippie, ou un amateur du style disco. Il est très étrange, en effet… Et les cours continuaient, encore et encore, avec un cours de sport donné par Mr Franky, toujours au top de sa forme (comment faisait-il ?!), puis un autre cours, encore un, et encore un suivant… Puis la fin.

Enfin, la fin de la semaine tant attendue. Comme tous les vendredi, la Seconde B finissait par un cours d'espagnol de Mr le flamant rose (vous voyez de qui je parle), qui effrayait de plus en plus ses élèves, en roulant ses R. Quelle horreur… Louise en a des frissons rien qu'en y repensant.

D'ailleurs, la voilà qui range son sac pour aller retrouver ses amies, pour aller en ville. Après avoir salué le petit Chopper et prit Alice qui traînait des pieds au passage, la petite toute excitée se posta devant la grille du lycée, et attendit. C'est alors que Nami arriva, toujours entourées d'une palette de garçon dont Usopp et son frère. Louise eu à peine le temps de dire au revoir à Luffy qu'elle fut attirée par la rousse.

Les trois amies commencèrent alors leur périple vers la ville. Entre temps, elles se dirigèrent vers le lycée pour fille, Amazon Lily, pour y attendre leurs amies. Après un bon quart d'heure d'attente où les trois adolescentes parlaient sans que rien ne puissent les arrêter, trois silhouettes connues s'approchèrent. Vivi était devant, toujours aussi belle, son uniforme parfaitement en place, ce même sourire élégant aux lèvres. Derrière elle se trouvait deux jeunes filles encore inconnues pour Louise.

L'une faisait à peu près la taille de Nami. Elle avait des cheveux verts pâles, courts ornés d'un mignon petit épi. Ses grands yeux marron et ses lèvres pulpeuses lui donnaient un air raffiné. Comme ses amies, elle portait l'uniforme de son lycée. Elle s'appelait Camie.

Quant à l'autre jeune fille aux côtés de la belle aux cheveux verts, elle était blonde, assez grande (plus que les autres filles, en tout cas) et mince. Sa peau très pâle contrastait avec ses grands yeux de biches noirs. Oui, elle était très jolie, elle aussi… Cette petite princesse blonde répondait au doux nom de Kaya. Louise remarqua que Kaya portait son uniforme d'une façon différente des autres : la jupe était bien plus longue, lui donna un certain genre, qui ravie Louise. C'était mignon !

Ainsi, les six amies partir pour la ville. Certaine parlaient de leur vie de lycée, d'autre faisaient connaissance. Louise apprit avec amusement que le père de Vivi avait offert à sa fille un petit canard, nommé Kaloo par la suite. Vivi montra à toute avec fierté son nouvel ami, très mignon au passage, grâce à une photo prise avec son téléphone. Et elles parlaient, s'arrêtaient dans les magasins, essayaient, achetaient, parlaient, revenaient, s'arrêtaient dans des cafés, parlaient, puis, elles finirent par rentrer.

Chacune avaient une robe à son image. En les achetant, les six jeunes filles n'étaient sûr que d'une chose : elles allaient être les plus belles, ce fameux soir.

A peine rentrée, les filles mirent en place les sacs de couchages, se mirent en tenue de nuit, firent leur toilettes, sortirent vernis, brosses à cheveux et limes à ongles et commencèrent à parler. Le temps passait, et le sujet dérivait vers cette source de discussion inépuisable qu'est l'amour de jeunes filles.

- Et devinez quel professeur a invité Madame Nico pour le bal de vendredi ? commenta Nami en peignant les cheveux bleus de Vivi, pendant que celle-ci se mettait une couche de vernis.

- Je ne savais même pas qu'elle venait, moi, répondit Alice blasé en feuilletant un magazine.

- Eh bien, figurez-vous que c'est Mr Franky qui lui a proposé !

- Non ?! Ce n'est pas vrai ?!

Louise c'était redressée sur son matelas, devenue complètement folle à cette idée. Alors comme ça, il y avait de l'amour dans l'air chez les professeurs ? Trop mignon !

- Ça alors, je n'en reviens pas… Au fait, vous venez avec qui Vendredi prochain, vous trois ? se calma Louise en s'adressant à Camie, Vivi et Kaya. Il faut que quelqu'un de l'école vous invite, c'est bien ça ? Vous avez des cavaliers donc ?

- Eh oui, j'en ai un~, annonça Camie toute fière. Il est en dernière année dans ce lycée et fait partie du club de stylisme. On s'est rencontré lors d'une compétition entre nos deux écoles.

- C'est beau l'amour, ajouta Alice, toujours les yeux rivés sur le magazine.

- Et toi, Vivi, avec qui tu y vas ? demanda Nami.

La réponse de la bleue se fit attendre. Elle rougissait à vue d'œil et lançait des regards furtifs à Louise, qui commençait peu à peu à comprendre. Un sourire immense se dessina alors sur son visage.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ?! Il t'a invité, finalement ?!

- Eh bien… Il faut croire que oui.

- De qui vous parler ? demanda Kaya curieuse.

- De mon frère, Ace~

- NON ?! Impossible ! Alice et Nami avaient levé le nez de leurs occupations pour se tourner vers Vivi, qui devenait cramoisie, complètement sous le choc.

- Tu sors avec lui ?! hurla Alice qui avait finalement sorti le nez de son magazine.

- N-non, il m'a simplement proposé de l'acc-

- Tu parles. Vous êtes complètement dingue l'un de l'autre, c'est évident. Attendez, les filles, je ne vous ai pas raconté ce qu'il s'est passé samedi dernier !

Alors la petite commère aux cheveux bruns s'empressa de raconter la petite aventure de la semaine passée. Pourquoi Vivi était venue, l'histoire de la théière, son arrivée alors qu'ils tombaient amoureux. Elle ne laissait aucun détailles de côtés, ce qui mit la jeune concernée très mal à l'aise.

- Mais alors, tu l'aimes, non ? demanda Camie toute excitée.

- C'est compliqué…

- Je pense que si tu n'aimais pas mon frère, tu n'aurais pas dit oui pour son invitation. Je me trompe ?

- C'est-à-dire que…

- Kyaa~ Je vous vois tellement bien ensembles, vous deux !

- N-Nami-san…

- Je savais bien que cette soirée allait finir comme ça…

- Alice-san, aide m-

- Et dis-moi, tu as fait exprès de l'assortir avec sa tenue ? Petite vicieuse~

- Raah ! Stop ! Vous avez gagné…

- Donc, tu es bien amoureuse de mon frère ?

Dans sa barbe, Vivi marmonna un petit « oui » tout timide, sous les sourires triomphants de ses amies. Faire avouer Vivi, fait. Laissons du temps à la petite bleue pour se remettre de ses émotions et passons à autre chose, voulez-vous ?

- Et toi, Kaya ? Avec qui y vas-tu ? demanda Louise.

- Question idiote, Louise ! répondit Nami. Elle y va avec son petit copain~

- Ah. Qui est ?

- Bah… Usopp, bien sûr ! ria Alice comme si c'était une évidence.

- Usopp… Usopp ? Notre Usopp ?!

- Tu en connais d'autres, toi ? marmonna Nami, maintenant occupé avec les cheveux de Camie.

- Non, c'est vrai. A-alors tu sors avec lui ?

- Eh oui. Mais, vu que je suis fragile de nature, j'évite de trop sortir. Alors il vient à la maison me raconter des histoires extraordinaires, partant dans tous les sens. Il a une imagination débordante ! Et, ça me permet de passer un peu le temps, quand je suis faible. Je suis contente de l'avoir à mes côtés, je l'aime beaucoup.

La belle Kaya avait raconté tout cela avec la plus grande des convictions. Fermant les yeux pour mieux se rappeler de ces merveilleux souvenirs, sa main sur son cœur, elle abordait un sourire débordant d'amour pour celui qu'elle aimait. Il en avait de la chance, ce Long-Nez…

La discussion continuait, toujours sur le même sujet. Louise apprit avec stupeur que sa rousse amie allait au bal accompagnée de son deuxième frère. En tant qu'habituer au comportement gamin du garçon, la petite brune préférait la prévenir tout de suite : Luffy ne dansera presque pas et passera sont temps au buffet à volonté. Sans prendre garde, Nami jura qu'elle le fera danser autant qu'elle le désire.

Puis, ce fut au tour d'Alice d'être le centre d'attention. Sans surprise, c'est avec son petit ami aux cheveux verts, qu'elle irait danser. Elle nous raconta sa demande avec énergie, tel un fan devant son idole. Il lui avait demandé de l'attendre devant son dojo, le samedi après son cours de Kendo. Le professeur de Zoro, Mihawk-sensei, un très bel homme mince à la peau très pâle et aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit et aux yeux dorés comme ceux d'une rapace, sortait, son épée à la main. Il fit un signe à Alice, qu'il connaissait bien car elle venait souvent voir son cher et tendre s'entrainer, insinuant que Zoro était encore à l'intérieur, à rassembler ses affaires. Alors elle entra, le vit, ils se prirent la main et partir. En chemin, le jeune homme s'arrêta sous un arbre et, mêlant la proposition à un bafouillage sans queue ni tête, il lui demanda de venir avec lui au bal. Il était tellement adorable à regarder !

- Mignon, lui ? s'indigna Louise. Je pense que tu t'es trompée de personne.

- Très drôle. Et toi, avec qui tu y vas, Mademoiselle Je-me-moque-de-tout-le-monde, hein ? riposta Alice d'un air moqueur.

- Avec Sanji, bien sûr ! cria presque Nami.

- C'est vrai ?!

- N'importe quoi. Et rassieds-toi, Camie. N'écoutes pas Nami, elle dit n'importe quoi.

- Attends, il ne t'a pas proposé de venir avec lui ?

- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi le voudrais-tu ? J'y vais avec Chopper. On était seules tous les deux, alors on en a profité. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Sanji, si c'est ce que tu pensais.

- Ça tombe bien, non ? Lui non plus n'aime personne !

- Camie, assis j'ai dit !

- De toute façon, vous savez bien ce que Sanji a dit il y a deux ans, hein ? Donc le débat est clos.

Pendant qu'Alice se replongeait dans son magazine après avoir calmé les ardeurs des autres, Nami, Camie, Vivi et Kaya acquiescèrent à son point de vue, et le silence se fut. On n'entendait que le bruit de la brosse de Nami, maintenant dans les cheveux blonds de Kaya, et le bruit de page qui se tournaient. Louise ne comprenait pas.

- Mais heum…qu'est-ce qu'il a dit il y a deux ans, Sanji ?

- Quoi, tu n'es pas au courant, s'indigna Nami.

- A force, vous devriez être habituées à mon ignorance, non…

- C'est compliqué, commença Nami. Sanji était en première année de lycée. Avant, il n'était pas comme ça. Tu sais, il ne passait pas son temps à courir derrière des minettes, à ne faire que des coups d'un soir, sans rien après. Avant, c'était tout le contraire, il cherchait le grand amour. Et il pensait l'avoir trouvé. C'était une jeune fille, en dernière année dans le lycée. Elle faisait partie du club de dance, à l'époque. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Sanji en est tombé rapidement amoureux. Du jamais vue ! Elle s'appelait Violette. Une belle jeune femme mince, aux cheveux noirs ondulés, coiffée de telles sortes que son front soit entièrement dégagé. Elle avait des yeux couleurs ambre, si je me souviens bien…

- Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, cette Violette ?

- Doucement, laisse-moi continuer. Sanji était complètement dingue d'elle. Et Violette s'en ait rapidement rendue compte, et c'est joué de lui. Elle lui a fait croire qu'elle s'intéressait aussi à lui. Du coup, Sanji faisait tout ce qu'elle lui demandait.

- C'est horrible…

- Et attends, ce n'est pas fini. Un jour, Sanji a malheureusement décidé de se jeter à l'eau. Il était persuadé que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, et c'est déclaré lors de la remise des diplômes des dernières années. Bien sûr, ça c'est très mal passé. Lorsqu'il lui a dit ce qu'il ressentait, Violette c'est moquée de lui. A côté, les amis de cette garce s'amusaient de lui également. Il était totalement désarmé et humilié. Il est parti en courant, et on n'a plus jamais revu Violette. Lorsque nous avons eu vent de cette catastrophe, nous nous sommes tous empressé de le trouver. C'est Chopper qui l'a retrouvé en larme, caché entre deux buissons dans un parc. Depuis, il s'est promis de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux. Du coup, pour panser ses blessures, il sort avec n'importe qui, et fait n'importe quoi avec les filles.

Louise ne parlait plus. Quelle tristesse. Et quelle horrible femme, cette Violette. Faire ça à Sanji, lui qui est si gentil ! Et Sanji. Le pauvre Sanji. Il ne s'en était surement pas remit et n'était pas prêt à faire le premier pas pour l'être. Louise voulait tellement lui venir en aide, ne serait-ce qu'un peu…

- Enfin, il dit ça mais qui sait, continua Nami un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il finira peut-être par tomber amoureux d'une autre fille qui l'aidera à oublier tous ces malheurs, n'est-ce pas Louise ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.

Tout en tentant de détourner la conversation sur autre chose pour cacher ses rougeurs, Louise pensait de plus en plus au beau blond meurtrit qu'elle voulait tant aider. Elle voulait trouver cette jeune fille qui lui ferait voir la vie différemment. Lui faire connaitre un monde meilleur. Et, tout au fond de son cœur, Louise souhaitait que cette jeune fille venue du ciel, ce soit elle. Elle et personne d'autre. Mais, la petite brune ne l'avouera jamais.

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps. Les six amies sont maintenant dans leurs sacs de couchages respectifs, dormant comme des petits enfants. Chacune rêve de belle chose. L'une à un buisson vert, l'autre à un type au long nez, une autre à un beau jeune homme brun, et une quatrième à un bel inconnu, créant de belles tenues, tandis que la dernière rêvait…d'argent. La petite brune au fond, dont on ne voit que le bout du nez et des mèches de cheveux ne rêvera désormais plus que d'une chose : un jeune homme blond qui lui sourit, tout simplement.

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre clos !

...en fait, dans ce chapitre, je révèle mon amour passionné pour Violette ^-^ ...bon ok, je ne suis pas crédible. Il faut voir la vérité en face, je ne peux pas me la voir (sans blague ?!) Qu'elle aille mourir x)

Je sais d'avance que je vais m'attirer les foudres de certaines (pardon, Ushi-chan...) Mais maintenant que ma vengeance est assouvit, c'est fini x)

Au fait, n'oubliez pas de reviewer ! Je vous donnerais des bonbons, et le mecs de votre choix viendra frapper à votre fenêtre cette nuit '-'

See you~

Lou-chan.


End file.
